


Before You Looked At Me

by lunasalphabet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Chuuseul, F/F, lipseul - Freeform, lipsoul, lipves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasalphabet/pseuds/lunasalphabet
Summary: Jungeun is about to turn 30 and everything in her work life is going perfectly. Her love life is the complete opposite, her best friend Jiwoo is getting married to her old classmate she used to have a crush on, Haseul. As the wedding day approaches Jungeun discovers her feelings for Haseul are still present and she can't seem to shake them off. Meanwhile, her colleague Hyunjin sets her up with a friend, Jinsoul. Will Jungeun move on from her unanswered feelings and move on with Jinsoul or dive in the deep again with Haseul who she can't seem to escape?lipseul au
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jo Haseul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Into The New Heart

**Author's Note:**

> based on the movie something borrowed but I made it gay so it's better. please enjoy I plan to make this a multiple chapter fic!

It was a normal Friday night in the life of Kim Jungeun. The TV was playing a historical K-drama. Jungeun was not too invested in the show, but she has nothing better to do tonight anyway. She stirred in the Chinese takeout she had picked up on her way home from work. On the screen, she could see the female lead kissing her lover farewell. Bitterly Jungeun took another bite from the noodles in the carton box she was clutching onto.   
  


Jungeun was turning 30 in 2 weeks. She had not made a big deal about it and told everybody to not come over. She was embarrassed to still be single at this age. She knew that she shouldn’t because love would come her way at the right moment, but she still felt frustrated it hadn’t happened yet. Her last serious relationship had ended in college, and after that, Jungeun had found trouble connecting to people.

Jungeun had a college degree in journalism and was a successful editor at Seoul’s Daily Paper. She absolutely loved her job and was currently appointed the position of chief editor. She had been in the business for 5 years now. All the blood sweat and tears had been worth it in the end. Her job was what kept her going and where she got all her strength from. Though she loved her work, coming home to an empty house every day with no one but her cat Eclipse to greet her gave an empty feeling inside.

Jungeun’s mom often scolded her for not being in a relationship. Now that she was 30 it was around the time to get married, but Jungeun had not brought a girl home in years. To the deep sadness of her mother, who wanted Jungeun to be married in the traditional way, like her older sister Taeyeon.

She also did not have many friends besides her team of colleagues she worked closely with. Her only other friend was her childhood friend Jiwoo, whom she had known since kindergarten. Jiwoo was engaged to Haseul, a former college classmate of Jungeun. Jungeun had been the one to introduce the two. Until this day she was still close to both of them. 

Jiwoo often tried to set Jungeun up with women, but this never worked out. Jungeun knew her best friend was only trying to help, that Jiwoo only wanted Jungeun to find the same kind of love that she and Haseul had found in each other, but Jungeun never felt like she would find what they had, not even close.

She swallowed the last bite of her dinner and got up from the couch to toss the Chinese takeout carton in the rubbish bin. While she made her way over to the kitchen her phone rang. Jungeun reached over to her purse where the sound of her ringtone was coming from.

“ _Hey Jungeun, it’s me!_ ” the sound of Jiwoo’s voice chirped into Jungeun’s ear. “Yeah I know I can see it on the caller ID.” Jungeun snickered.

“ _Oh right, well- how are you doing?_ Jiwoo said, laughing it off,’ _I haven’t heard from you in a while._ ” Jungeun paused because the truth was she had been burying herself in work to not think about how she was really feeling. 

“I’m okay, just eating some takeout and watching TV,” Jungeun answered her friend.

“ _Oh, I see, well if you’re not busy tonight why don’t you come over? I haven’t seen you in ages, it’s been too long._ ” Jiwoo said from the other end of the line. Jungeun thought for a moment. “ _I don’t know…Don’t you have plans with Haseul tonight?_ ” She asked.

“ _We were gonna plan on watching a movie, but I’m sure she would love to see you too, so come over,_ ” Jiwoo said. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to ruin your night together-” Jungeun started, but she was interrupted by Jiwoo 

“ _Don’t be silly of course she would love to have you let me ask her myself,_ ” and before Jungeun could stop Jiwoo she had already lifted her ear off the phone to call for Haseul.

“Haseul baby please come!” Jiwoo called out. Haseul was in the other room when she heard her fiancée call out for her. 

“What is it, honey?” Haseul asked, walking towards the other woman.   
  


“It’s Jungeun, she would like to come over can you please tell her it’s okay?” Jiwoo said, looking at Haseul with big eyes. 

Haseul froze for a second looking from Jiwoo at the phone in her hand. “Come on Seul Jungeun is waiting for your answer,” Jiwoo pushed the phone in her fiancée’s hand gesturing her to pick it up.

Haseul got herself to her senses again and reached the phone up to her ear. 

“ _Hey Lip, how are you?_ ” Haseul said to the woman on the other end of the line. Jungeun smiled hearing the nickname Haseul had given her in college. No one else ever called her that. 

“Hi Haseul, I’m fine thank you for asking, what about yourself?” Jungeun asked.

“ _Good thanks. So, I hear you want to come over, we would love to have you! You’re always welcome of course._ ” Haseul replied warmly. 

“Oh, let’s go to that new cafe they opened up around the corner, we wanted to go there soon anyway,” Jiwoo said to Haseul. Haseul nodded and turned her attention back to the phone.

“ _Jungeun, would you like to meet us at the new cafe around the corner of our apartment?_ ” Haseul asked, with a tinge of shyness. Jungeun thought for a moment, on both the question and the slight change in Haseul’s tone. Dismissing the latter as nothing, and focusing on the question instead, she knew she needed a distraction and this was probably the best way to do it. 

“Yes that sounds good, can you text me the details?”

“ _Yes, of course, we will be heading out soon can we see you there at 8 PM,_ _does that work for you?_ ” Haseul asked. 

“That works for me, see you there!”

“ _See you there, bye Lip!_ ” 

“Bye, _Seulie_ ,” Jungeun responded brightly. 

Almost instantly after Jungeun had pressed disconnect on her phone, she received a text message from Haseul with the address of the cafe. 

Cafe Rosy

365 Colors Street 

Xx Seulie

Jungeun smiled at the text message, completely unaware that a hint of a blush spread over her cheeks. With no more time to waste she grabbed her coat from the chair, she had chucked it on coming home earlier. She looked around the house to see if she had everything. 

The TV was still playing the drama Jungeun had tried watching earlier. She walked over to turn it off and saw there was still packaging from her take out on the floor. She had not even opened her fortune cookie yet, this was something she always saved for last. Jungeun grabbed the fortune cookie and tore off the plastic wrapper. As she snapped the cookie in half the note with her fortune was revealed. 

_Love will come to you in an unexpected way._

Jungeun stared at the fortune and shook her head. With all the luck she had been having in her romantic life for she knew that could just mean she would find a new stray cat for Eclipse to play with. Jungeun got up from the ground and tossed all the packaging of her takeout in the rubbish bin. She looked at the fortune again and tucked it in her coat pocket, maybe it would bring good luck. With that Jungeun was out the door, off to meet her friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[ 20 minutes later at the cafe ]_

Arriving at the cafe Jungeun spotted Jiwoo and Haseul seated in the back. She waved at her friends as she walked towards them. Cafe Rosy had a nice feeling it was small but compact with cute decorations and relaxing music playing. The entire place was packed and people were chatting away enjoying their coffee and snacks.

Jungeun had reached her friends, Jiwoo and Haseul smiled at her as she approached. “Jungeun it is so good to see you.” Jiwoo chirped flying into Jungeun’s arms. Jungeun hugged the shorter girl back, it felt good to see her too. Jiwoo let go allowing Haseul to greet Jungeun. 

“Lip, so glad you made it,” Haseul said warmly. She leaned in for a hug and Jungeun gave her a few taps on the back. Letting go Haseul smiled at her, Jungeun had missed that smile. She took off her coat and sat down on the couch next to Jiwoo.

“We waited to order so we could drink at the same time,” Jiwoo said to Jungeun. 

“Aw, that is so sweet of you, you shouldn’t have,” 

The women sat in silence as they all looked over the menu card to decide what they were gonna drink. 

“I think I know what I want, do you guys?” Haseul asked, Jiwoo and Jungeun nodded in reply. “Excuse me, can we order please?”   
  


A young girl with long dark hair approached the trio. “Yes of course, what can I serve you?” the girl asked as she pulled out her notepad. The girl was dressed in a white apron with frills on the edges coloring pink. It fit the cute coffee shop theme of the cafe.

“One large caramel macchiato for me please, with extra cream and extra caramel on top, also one of those large chocolate chip cookies,” Jiwoo said. The girl wrote down her order and she looked over at Haseul. 

“I would like one chai latte and a piece of warm apple pie please,” Haseul said. The young waitress noted the order and turned to Jungeun. 

“And for me a cup of fresh mint tea with honey, no snack thank you,” Jungeun said closing the menu. The girl nodded and wrote it down. 

“Those will be coming right up for you.” She took the menus from the trio and walked off to pass on the order.

“No snack, are you sure Jungeun?” Jiwoo asked her. 

Jungeun nodded definitively, “I’ve been snacking too much lately, living alone isn’t healthy, I’m telling you!” 

The other two laughed at the comment. “Well, you are always welcome to come over to eat at our place, right Haseul?” Jiwoo looked over at her fiancée.

“Yes, of course, you are always welcome,” Haseul smiled.

“So Jungeun what have you been up to lately, please enlighten us,” Jiwoo said turning her attention to her friend. Jungeun managed to smile at the question. 

“Well, I am working on a new piece. My team and I are investigating the underground black market in Seoul. We already have a lot of material but it is confidential so I can’t share too many details. And-” She paused for a moment. “I also got promoted to the _chief editor_ which I am pretty stoked about.” Jungeun couldn’t help but give a genuine smile of excitement talking about it. This was the current highlight of her career, something she had dreamt of since entering college. A big case like this in her new position is what every journalist dreamt of the one piece that could overturn your career.

“Jungeun congratulations, that is so exciting! You have worked very hard it is no surprise you got promoted. What kind of research have you been doing? Please tell me more,” Haseul said excitedly. She put an arm under her head leaning forward listening to Jungeun gush about how they had found out new techniques to get inside information on the trades within the illegal market. Haseul listened to every word Jungeun told her and was fascinated by her results so far. 

After college, Haseul got a job at Loona the World as a columnist. Loona the World was an informative cultural magazine of different cultures, countries, languages, religions, and more. Haseul enjoyed her job very much, it gave her all the freedom to do her own research and produce columns of topics she found interesting.

Jiwoo nodded in agreement, listening to the other two women talk about Jungeun’s new project. Jiwoo was not too interested in Haseul and Jungeun’s journalist world but she always pretended to for their sake. Her work was in a totally different sector. In high school, Jungeun was always a serious student compared to her friend. Jiwoo wanted to enjoy her teenage years, so she went out to parties and was careless about her grades. Meanwhile, Jungeun studied hard and got good marks in her classes. She would always make time to help Jiwoo out so she wouldn’t absolutely fail her classes. 

She used to have her own beauty salon, but unfortunately, it closed down after running into trouble with maintenance of the building. Jiwoo now worked as a personal shopper and stylist, helping people find the perfect outfit and keeping up to date with the latest fashion trends. She enjoyed her job a lot and was happy to have found something she was passionate about.

Jungeun and Haseul were still talking about Jungeun’s job when Jiwoo interrupted them. 

“So Jungeun, have you been seeing anyone lately?” She asked the woman seated next to her. Jungeun paused for a moment looking over at Jiwoo but before she could answer the waitress came back to their table with their drinks and snacks.

The young girl placed all the drinks and cakes on their round little table. As the girl leaned over to place down Jungeun’s tea in front of her, she noticed the waitress’ name tag. In cursive letters matching the style of the cafe signs, it was written, _Olivia_. Jungeun wondered if that was her real name. 

“Is that your real name?” She asked the girl. The girl looked up startled by the question.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” 

“ _Olivia_ , it says on your name tag. I was just wondering if it’s your real name.” The girl had finished serving everyone their drinks and cakes and held the tray she had brought them on clenched in her hands. 

“No it is not my real name, my parents run this cafe and they want everyone to have an English name tag in the style of the cafe,” Olivia answered Jungeun. Jungeun nodded understanding. 

“Enjoy your drinks,” Olivia said as she walked off to another table.

“Enjoy everyone!” Jungeun said, hoping Jiwoo had forgotten about her little question earlier, but she could have not been more wrong. 

“Jungeun you should go out with someone,” Jiwoo said while breaking a piece of her chocolate chip cookie.

“I am out with you and Haseul right now, what do you mean?” Jungeun said pretending not to know where this was going. 

“Oh come on Jungeun, it has been years since you have had a real relationship. Like I am glad you love your job and all, but I want you to be happy with someone again,” Jiwoo paused. “It has been 5 years since you broke up with _you-know-who_ , it is time for something new someone way better than her.”

Jungeun just stirred her tea, listening to Jiwoo’s words. She knew her friend was right but she was scared to fall in love again. She had had her heart broken once and she did not want that to happen again. 

“Look Jiwoo I appreciate you wanting to help, but you sound like my mom and I don’t need that right now.” Jungeun finally answered her friend.

Jiwoo looked at Jungeun with concern. “Jungie please, I am only trying to help my best friend.” Jiwoo looked over at Haseul who was just eating small bites of her apple pie to not be too awkward while Jiwoo and Jungeun had this conversation. 

“Jungeun the truth is, I am just worried that when Haseul and I get married you’re gonna be alone.” Jiwoo paused, hesitating slightly before she continued on, “That you’ll be alone and will never find someone of your own, and I don’t want that to happen.” Jiwoo’s eyes began to fill with worry. 

Jungeun couldn’t make eye contact with Jiwoo. She was embarrassed about her situation, but above all, she did not want her friend to fix it for her.   
  


“Look Jiwoo I-” but Jungeun was cut off for the second time, now by the ringing of a cellphone. 

The three women looked up to see whose it was. The sound was coming from Jiwoo’s purse, Jiwoo took out her phone and looked at who was calling. 

“Oh, this is one of my clients please excuse me.” Jiwoo got up from her seat and walked towards the restrooms, leaving Jungeun and Haseul alone.

Jungeun looked over at Haseul as Jiwoo disappeared, as she had not said a word throughout the conversation between her and Jiwoo. Haseul was usually very quiet when she and her friend were talking. Jiwoo tried to include her as much as possible, but Jungeun figured she did not want to be a bother to them since they were childhood friends.

Haseul chewed on the last bite of her apple pie, she placed down her fork and looked up to meet Jungeun’s eyes fixated on her. She gave Jungeun a small smile and broke the eye contact focusing on her chai latte. Jungeun felt embarrassed by the whole conversation she had just had with Jiwoo. She was not sure what to say to Haseul now that her friend had left. Haseul wrapped her hands around the mug and lifted the hot beverage to her mouth. Jungeun watched her take a small sip and then put the mug down on their table. The two women remained in silence, while Jungeun felt like she should say something to break the awkward tension, but nothing reasonable or natural could come to her mind. Just as Jungeun was about to speak up, Jiwoo returned to their table in a rush. 

“Hey, guys- that was my client of the charity event I told you about,” Jiwoo said, looking over at Haseul, who nodded remembering. “Well, something went wrong with the remodeling of her dress we were supposed to have it fitted into her size but turns out they made it too tight and it doesn’t fit.” Jiwoo continued, as she leaned over to grab her belongings. 

“I am gonna have to head to the office to fix this mess.” 

Jiwoo chugged down the caramel macchiato she had left untouched. “This was a task for the new intern-” Jiwoo said, lifting the last bit of her coffee to her mouth. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted her with this, she is so fired-” Haseul interrupted Jiwoo from finishing that sentence. “Hey! No one is firing anybody, calm down everyone makes mistakes. Now go do what you’re good at and solve them.” Haseul said, grabbing ahold of Jiwoo’s hand. 

Now Jungeun was the one that didn’t know what to say. She looked at her friends and just shot Jiwoo a smile. “It’s gonna be okay Jiwoo,” Jungeun said softly. 

“Thank you guys, sorry I have to ruin our date but hey feel free to hang out together, I wanted you guys to bond more before the wedding anyway.” Jiwoo was able to smile again having said that. 

“Here, take your cookie,” Haseul had wrapped what was left of Jiwoo’s treat in a napkin. Jiwoo took it from her and put it in her purse. 

“Thank you, babe,” Jiwoo leaned down placing a kiss on Haseul’s cheek. 

“I have to go now, enjoy the rest of the night together. Oh- and take my credit card for the bill” Jiwoo slipped a silver card out of her wallet and handed it to Haseul. 

“Bye Jungeun, see you at home baby,” Jiwoo blew them both a kiss and she ran off in the direction of the exit.

Haseul and Jungeun both watched as she left the cafe, leaving them alone. Another silence fell between the two of them, both women turned to their unfinished drinks. 

“Is it good- your latte?” Jungeun finally said watching Haseul take small sips of the white mug in her hands. Haseul nodded, 

“Yes, what about your mint tea?” She asked Jungeun. “Also good,” Jungeun answered. Neither of them was sure what to say to each other now so the focus went back to their drinks. 

A moment passed and both cups were put back on the small table empty. “You want to order something else?” Haseul asked Jungeun.

Jungeun shook her head. “No I’m okay but you go ahead.” She said. Haseul called over the young waitress Olivia from earlier and ordered another chai latte.

“Haseul-” Jungeun started out of the blue, as she watched the waitress walk off. Haseul looked up at the mention of her name, there was no backing out now. 

“What made you ask Jiwoo to marry you?”

Haseul was taken aback by the question and paused for a moment. 

“Well- firstly I love her a lot and secondly, I knew that was what would make her happy,”

“But did it make you happy? Was it what you wanted?” Jungeun asked the other woman. 

Haseul started to fidget with her fingers, unsure of what to say. 

“Well- I mean- Of course. If it makes her happy- it makes her happy- so then I am happy too.” Haseul realized that did not come off confident. She looked up from her hands meeting Jungeun’s eyes, Jungeun shot her a look of concern.

“Is it what makes you happy or what makes Jiwoo happy?” Jungeun asked softly. 

“It makes Jiwoo happy, but me as well of course. I love her Jungeun, you know that, so I will do anything for her even if that means to tie the knot,” Haseul spoke, but Jungeun’s concerns did not disappear.

“I am just worried you are rushing into something you don’t want- something you’re not ready for,” Jungeun said frustrated, she reached her hand over the table to take Haseul’s in hers. Haseul looked down at their linked hands and then focused her gaze back at Jungeun. 

“Why Lip? Why are you concerned? You and I have not been close like we were in college ever since I got together with Jiwoo, you barely acknowledge me. Jiwoo and I have had many talks about it and she said you’re afraid to lose your only best friend.” Haseul paused. 

Jungeun realized the pain in her voice and that she had hurt Haseul with her actions. “Is that why you are saying these things? Because you don’t want me and Jiwoo to get married? Because you don’t want me to take your friend from you?” Haseul said frustrated, she pulled her hand away from Jungeun’s waiting for an answer.

“No Haseul- of course not I want you guys to be happy.”

Jungeun was beginning to feel embarrassed to have caused this hassle about her between her friends. Jungeun sighed and continued,

“I have had difficulties with your and Jiwoo’s relationship, but it had nothing to do with the fact that I was afraid to lose my friendship with her.” Jungeun started, then paused again before continuing. 

“It’s just that my crush on you in college was still going on and then the two of you started dating so it was hard for me to get over-” 

“Your _what_ on me?” Haseul blurted out, interrupting Jungeun’s rambling. Jungeun was startled by the sudden reaction of the other woman. Haseul stared at Jungeun with big eyes, her gaze was frozen. 

“Oh come on Seulie- You knew I liked you back in college,” Jungeun said with a chuckle like it was obvious. She looked back at Haseul her eyes were still big and her gaze drifted down to the table. She sat there frozen and did not even notice when Olivia came back to their table with a fresh cup of chai latte for her. Jungeun thanked the waitress silently giving Haseul space to gather her thoughts.

They sat in silence for a moment, Jungeun’s grin quickly washing off her face, and she wanted to ask what was wrong but then Haseul spoke up. 

“No Jungeun-” Haseul said softly, still looking at the table, she slowly lifted her head to meet Jungeun’s eyes. “I didn’t know you had a crush on me, I thought you were still in love with Sooyoung-” Haseul looked at Jungeun with sad eyes. 

“But, I wish I had known- because you were all I could think about back then.” 

Jungeun caught her breath hearing the words Haseul had just spoken. Jungeun fell back on the couch she was sitting on taking what Haseul had said in. “What are you saying? You mean you- You had feelings for me too?” Jungeun could not even look Haseul in the eyes asking her the question.

“You were all I wanted Jungeun, but I thought I never stood a chance because you were still heartbroken over your split with Sooyoung and you made it clear we were such good _friends-”_ Haseul’s voice was filled with sadness speaking the words. Jungeun looked over at the woman she had dreamt of being with for 5 years. 

“Are you saying- You wanted to be with me- All this time?” Jungeun close to whispered, Haseul nodded at the question. Jungeun slid her hand across the table again, this time she waited for Haseul to take it. Haseul gently placed her hand on top of Jungeun’s.

“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt?” Jungeun asked. 

“I thought about you day and night, I wanted to tell you but I thought you were still into Sooyoung,” Haseul started. “Then on Valentine’s Day in our final year I worked up the courage to tell you and made you something special but-” Haseul stopped her sentence looking away. 

“Wait, but I remember that day you gave Jiwoo a-” Jungeun paused at the realization. 

“Oh- That was- Was meant for _me?_ ” 

Haseul nodded looking down at the table. “Why didn’t you give it to me?” Jungeun asked softly. 

“Because I saw you with Sooyoung and she-” Haseul said, before pausing mid-sentence again. Jungeun let out a small oh. 

“You saw that?” Jungeun asked, Haseul nodded in response. 

“Haseul, I rejected Sooyoung. I only told you I accepted because of Jiwoo- I didn’t want to seem like a fool for liking you when I thought you didn’t like me back.” Haseul was even more hurt hearing this.

Jungeun felt defeated, how could she have been oblivious to the mutual feeling Haseul had been having for her all this time? What could have happened had Haseul confessed to her back then. Would they have been together now? Jungeun was too scared to know the truth.

Haseul’s eyes drifted off to the chai latte on the corner of the table. She wrapped her hands around the mug and slowly lifted the beverage to her mouth. Jungeun watched her do so. They sat in silence consumed in their own thoughts.

“I think it’s best if I go,” Jungeun finally said, Haseul looked up and nodded slightly. Her eyes were filled with an empty look Jungeun felt an icky feeling inside seeing her words had impacted Haseul, whom she cared about.

Jungeun slowly gathered her purse and coat, preparing to leave. “Do you need any money- for my- my drink?” Jungeun asked, the question coming out awkwardly.

“Oh- no don’t worry I have Jiwoo’s credit card,” Haseul responded lightly. Jungeun nodded. 

“Well thank you, then I better go-“ Jungeun said walking off towards the exit. Feeling a strong sense of regret with the way she had left things she stopped in the middle of the cafe. Jungeun could feel Haseul’s eyes burn in the back of her head. Jungeun slowly turned her head around, her eyes meeting Haseul’s gaze. Even from afar Jungeun couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. Jungeun regretted the thought immediately and faced forward again heading for the exit not looking back. 

Haseul watched Jungeun leave and a pang of regret shot through her body. What would have happened that day if Haseul had confessed to Jungeun? The thought killed her, but instead of wavering on it, Haseul reached for her phone in her purse.

_[09:30 PM ] Haseul: Hey baby you still working? Did everything work out with your client? X_

_[ 09:32 PM ] Jiwoo: Hi Seul, I just made the last call, a new dress will be delivered tomorrow… Heading home after finishing up this email, are you still at the cafe? <3 _

_[ 09:33 PM ] Haseul: I am on my way back to the apartment, looks like someone needs a distraction ;)_

_[ 09:33 PM ]Jiwoo: Oh you still wanna watch that movie? =D_

_[ 09:34 PM ]Haseul: I was thinking of something involving fewer clothes… ;)_

_[ 09:34 PM ] Jiwoo: Oooooooooh :P Well in that case I’ll see you in 15 minutes ;)_

Haseul smiled at the last text message on her phone screen. 

“Can I have the bill please?” She asked Olivia the waitress, who nodded in reply. Haseul drank what was left of her chai latte. She had to get home quickly, or else Jiwoo would be waiting for her. 

—————————————————————————————————————————-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_[ 20 minutes later back at Jungeun’s apartment ]_

Jungeun unlocked the door of her apartment. She had gone straight home from the cafe. Jungeun tossed her coat and purse on the couch. Eclipse greeted her with a loud _meow_. Jungeun let out a small grin seeing the cat curled up on one of her chairs. 

She walked straight towards her bathroom to get ready for bed. The only thing on her mind ever since she left the cafe had been Haseul. So many questions rang through her head. What if Haseul had confessed to her? What if she had confessed to Haseul? Did Haseul still have feelings for her now?

After Jungeun had brushed her teeth and completed her skincare routine she changed into her pajamas. Crawling underneath the covers of her bed the thought of Haseul still ran through her mind. Getting comfortable she stared up to the ceiling. What _did_ happen that Valentine’s Day 5 years ago? Jungeun closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted off to that frosty winter day that could have changed her life.


	2. Valentine Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened on Valentine’s Day 5 years ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is chapter 2, enjoy it and let me know what you think!

_ [ 14 February, 5 years prior ] _

Jungeun never cared for Valentine’s Day. Maybe it had to do with the fact that her birthday was 4 days prior to the romantic holiday. That, or because she just found the idea of a day where you are supposed to express your love to someone stupid and superficial. Weren’t you supposed to do that everyday anyway?

Her roommate Heejin seemed to have a different feeling about today. All her hopes were set on one of the prettiest girls in their college, Gowon. That was not her real name but everyone called her Gowon, because she was just so out of this world. Heejin had come up with the perfect plan to ask her out.

“What if it doesn’t work out Jungie?” Heejin asked. It was the early morning of Valentine’s Day, or for Jungeun a normal Tuesday. Jungeun and Heejin were getting ready for classes. 

“If what doesn’t work out? Jungeun asked, confused. She hadn’t had a good night's sleep and was brushing the knots out of her hair frustratedly.

“Oh come on Jungeun, today is Valentine’s Day. The  _ most romantic _ day of the year.” Heejin said, swooning. Jungeun rolled her eyes at the comment. 

“It is just another day Heejin. This whole romantic crap is just a commercial way for companies to capitalize off love. Besides it’s stupid.”

“Jungeun, I get that you’re still mad about what happened with Sooyoung, but can we focus on me for a second? I want to ask Gowon out today, I  _ really _ like her.” Heejin spoke the words staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming away thinking of the gorgeous blonde. 

“I want to make a good impression on her, but I don’t know what to wear,” 

Jungeun sighed and put down her hairbrush. “Alright, let’s see how we can make this porcelain doll fall for you.” Jungeun walked towards Heejin’s closet. She pulled open all the draws and started pulling out clothes she liked and tossing them on the bed.

“ _ Jungeun what are you doing? _ ” Heejin yelled, but Jungeun didn’t stop.

“ _ Bingo! _ ” Jungeun shouted. From the back of Heejin’s closet she pulled out a white dress with ruffles and a red bow on the front. It looked classy and elegant, it was perfect. 

“This is what you need to wear, Gowon will love it I guarantee you.” Jungeun held out the dress to Heejin. Heejin took the dress from her roommate and looked at it. She had never worn this before, it was a gift from her grandmother, but Heejin found it too old fashioned for herself.

“Are you sure?” Heejin asked hesitant. Jungeun nodded. 

“Of course! Gowon is always wearing those vintage dresses that make her look like a 50’s housewife, this will totally fit into that genre.” Heejin looked from the dress to Jungeun and gave her a small smile. 

“Thank you Jungeun,” 

“You’re welcome,” Jungeun said proudly, but her bubble quickly burst when the realisation of the mess Jungeun had made hit Heejin.

“Clean up this chaos you caused  _ now, _ Kim Jungeun!” Jungeun sighed and started collecting the clothes from Heejin’s bed. Jungeun looked over at Heejin to see if she was really mad, then her roommate burst out laughing. Jungeun joined in and while joking around with each other they cleaned up the clothes together and finished up getting ready for their classes.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_ [ 30 minutes later in class ] _

“See you later Heejin, let me know how it went!” Jungeun said, walking into the college building. She waved at her roommate who continued on walking to her class. Heejin was an arts major and so was her crush Gowon. Arts was located in a different building on campus. Jungeun watched her friend disappear in the distance. She hoped for a good outcome for her, Heejin was one of the few friends she had here. 

Someone else she was close to was her fellow journalism classmate Haseul, they had hit it off right from the start. Their passion for journalism and making a change in the world is what connected them. Jungeun had always felt so comfortable with Haseul. Not only did they share the same interests, but Haseul was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. This had made her years in college more bearable , especially after her break-up with her ex-girlfriend Sooyoung. Jungeun wouldn’t have gotten through that period of time without Haseul. She was her best friend here,  _ or more than that? _

Jungeun and Sooyoung had been together since high school. Jungeun was an introvert, loved reading and was fascinated discovering new things about the world. Her best friend Jiwoo was not interested in any of that, much like her then not yet girlfriend, Sooyoung. Sooyoung had been part of Jiwoo’s party crew, she was one year above Jungeun and Jiwoo. 

Sooyoung had not been a very dedicated student and did not pass her final year. She had to redo it all, making her classmates with Jungeun and Jiwoo. Jiwoo, who was friendly with Sooyoung, suggested that Jungeun would help tutor Sooyoung, which is how their relationship started. Every Friday Jungeun would go to the library with Sooyoung and they would work on strengthening the subjects she was failing in. 

Sooyoung would always make flirty remarks at Jungeun, but Jungeun would dismiss her advances and tell her to focus on her work. Jungeun knew what kind of girl Sooyoung was, of course she was gorgeous but this was obvious to every girl in school. That’s why Sooyoung had a reputation- one in which Jungeun had no interest. She wanted to graduate with good grades so she could get into the best colleges. 

As soon as Sooyoung started passing classes there was no need for tutoring anymore. She invited Jungeun over to her place to hangout. She said that it was the least she could do after Jungeun had helped her. She accepted the offer and they hung out on a Saturday night. That night, one thing led to another and that’s how their relationship started. 

Jungeun felt insecure because she felt like the older girl was out of her league, she didn’t just want to be another girl to Sooyoung, but her girlfriend would always comfort her and shower her in compliments. She sure knew how to make a girl feel special. Jungeun melted under her words of affection and fell for her completely.

Jungeun might have been the well-behaved student, it was the daring side in Sooyoung that made the younger girl fall for her. Sooyoung would be so adventurous Jungeun did not have to pretend to be more around her and that’s what she liked. She could let her guard down and feel free. From her first night with Sooyoung, many other  _ firsts _ followed. They completed each other, Jungeun helped keep Sooyoung in check and Sooyoung reminded Jungeun to let go from time to time and feel free.

When graduation came Sooyoung’s grades were not good enough to get into the top colleges. Devastated to be separated but knowing it was best for their future the two lovers attended colleges on opposite sides of the country. They split their time visiting one another every two weeks. Sooyoung attended a college in Busan with a reputation of wild dorm parties and one night stands. Jungeun knew this, but she trusted her girlfriend far away surrounded by pretty girls. 

One day Sooyoung called saying she was feeling unwell and that traveling to Seoul would cost her too much energy, Jungeun told her to stay in bed. Disappointed their plans were canceled, Jungeun decided to surprise her girlfriend and travel to her place instead. 

Sooyoung having handed her the key to her dorm she was able to access it by herself. Jungeun had brought some noodle soup she had picked up on the way, Sooyoung’s favorite. Without a worry, she unlocked the door to Sooyoung’s apartment, but what she witnessed there was the last thing she had expected.

Horror filled her eyes, on the bed in the small apartment lay Sooyoung naked with another girl on top of her. Jungeun caught them in a passionate make-out session. They were so lost in each other they did not notice Jungeun’s entrance who stood frozen in the door opening unable to process what was happening right in front of her. Jungeun let out a scream and forgot everything surrounding her, she let go of the cup of noodle soup that splattered all over the tile floor. The two girls on the bed stopped their actions in shock and stared at the person that had entered the apartment. 

“ _ Jungeun? _ What are you doing here?” Sooyoung gasped at the sight of her. 

“I- I thought you were staying in Seoul- I didn’t know you were coming, I-” She stammered, shocked she was caught in the act. Jungeun stared at her girlfriend who was trying to hide under her sheets. The girl on her lap had gotten up as quickly as possible and hastily started getting dressed gathering her clothes from the floor.

A tear rolled down Jungeun’s cheek, smearing the mascara she had applied on the train to impress her girlfriend. She has dressed in a blouse and skirt she knew Sooyoung liked, all to make her feel better while being sick. A glare of anger with an overpowering sadness was shot at Sooyoung. Sooyoung stared back at Jungeun with regretful eyes.

“Jungeun- I am so sorry” Sooyoung started her sentence. 

“Please believe me when I say this was a mistake. It did not mean anything- I promise.” The older girl continued, she had wrapped the sheets of her bed around her naked body. 

“I was not in the right state of mind I never meant for you to see this, I am so sorry.”

The random girl had gotten up and quickly exited the apartment and Jungeun was so lost, she did not even notice her leaving. She was so consumed with her own thoughts, she could not even look Sooyoung in the eye. Sooyoung slowly approached her and tried to reach her hand out for Jungeun’s.

“Jungeun- please say something,” Sooyoung said, grabbing ahold of Jungeun’s hand clenched in a fist alongside her body. Jungeun’s entire body was shaking with anxiety. She jumped at the sudden contact of skin and pushed Sooyoung away. 

“ _ Don’t touch me! _ Don’t you  _ dare _ touch me,” Jungeun spat, more tears stinging in the corner of her eyes.

“Jungeun please, just let me explain-” but Jungeun did not let Sooyoung finish. 

“No, I have heard enough. I turned my life upside down for you and this is how you repay me?” Jungeun cried out staring at Sooyoung with red eyes. 

“Please Jungeun give me another chance, I made a mistake I can change-” Sooyoung let out a sob trying to grab ahold of Jungeun again.

“ _ No Sooyoung, _ I have done everything for you. I will not be treated this way, we are  _ done! _ ” Jungeun called out. She ignored Sooyoung’s whimpers for forgiveness and grabbed her purse heading for the door. 

“Jungeun  _ please! _ ”

“ _ I never want to see you again! Stay out of my life _ !” Jungeun yelled and without looking back she made her exit out of the building she had only just entered, leaving behind a tearful Sooyoung. Sooyoung fell down to her knees in the puddle of noodle soup Jungeun had dropped on her apartment floor, shedding bitter tears.

The weeks following Jungeun was heartbroken. Jiwoo tried to cheer her up as much as possible, taking her out in their free time. Unfortunately, Jiwoo attended a different college in Seoul so they did not get to see each other as much as Jungeun would like.

The only one that was always by her side, was  _ Haseul _ . Jungeun had already told Haseul all about Sooyoung and when she had returned to Seoul, Haseul was the first person she went to see. In tears, she had told her what happened and Haseul had stayed up all night comforting her. Eventually, Jungeun had fallen asleep in Haseul’s arms and stayed the night.

Ever since then, the two journalism majors had grown closer than ever. Haseul was the complete opposite of Sooyoung: introverted, dedicated, shared the same interests as Jungeun, but above all she had a huge heart. Sooyoung always made Jungeun feel like she was not in her league like she didn’t deserve her, but with Haseul it was different. Haseul always knew what to say to make Jungeun feel better.

If Jungeun felt insecure Sooyoung would tell her how beautiful she was and shower her with expensive gifts. Jungeun gratefully accepted each of them, but always felt uncomfortable she didn’t have the means to get Sooyoung an equally luxurious gift.

  
  


Haseul however didn’t care for any of that. If Jungeun came to her friend for advice, Haseul would help figure out what solution Jungeun was seeking by looking inside her heart. By opening up to Haseul, Jungeun discovered it wasn’t validation she was truly longing for, but for her to accept herself.

After a couple of months, Jungeun had gradually moved on from Sooyoung. Finals were starting and Haseul and Jungeun spent even more time together preparing for them. If they weren’t studying together they would go out to a foreign movie or visit an art exposition. They would always share their food and drinks. Jungeun told herself it was because they were broke college students who didn’t have much to spend, but secretly she enjoyed her hand brushing against Haseul’s when they reached for the popcorn at the same time. Her cheeks would color red and she would look over at her friend to see if hers did too, but the darkness of the cinema never revealed it. 

Jungeun soon realized her feelings for Haseul were more than just platonic, she had fallen for her best friend. Jungeun did not know how to tell Haseul this, the last thing she wanted was to ruin the relationship with the person she cared about most. Jungeun also worried that she was confusing her feelings for something else, because Haseul had been such a support during her break-up period. That Haseul embodied everything Sooyoung couldn’t give her and maybe it wasn’t really loving, she was feeling inside.

Burying the feelings deep not wanting her friendship to suffer, Jungeun focused on her studies. The last thing she could afford right now is to lose the person she cared about the most. 

The final year of college was upon them and Jungeun’s feelings for Haseul did not disappear, but it was not something Jungeun wanted to admit to herself.

It was 14 February, the last semester of their final year and Jungeun entered her history class greeted by the smile of her best friend Haseul. Jungeun was dressed in torn jeans with a bomber jacket over her blue plaid, anything to dress down for this commercial fed holiday. Haseul however looked lovely and was wearing a white silk blouse on top of black skinny jeans with and black leather boots. Jungeun was impressed, she looked like a fairy.

“Your hair-” Jungeun said. “You cut it” Haseul’s brown locks were chopped short into a bob haircut. It framed her round face perfectly. Haseul got up from her chair to greet her friend.

“I did, do you like it?” She asked with hopeful eyes.

“Yes of course- I love it! You look-” Jungeun paused before continuing she didn’t want to overwhelm Haseul. “You look-” Haseul’s looked at Jungeun with loving eyes and for a moment Jungeun forgot she was saying something.

“Look how,  _ Lippie? _ ” Haseul asked sweetly. Shaken out of her thoughts Jungeun blushed and looked away from Haseul’s stare. 

“Really  _ pretty _ , Haseul.” She said softly and walked over to her table rapidly to unpack her books leaving Haseul behind. Her friend followed her at a slower pace and sat down next to her.

“Glad you like it, I got it to catch a certain someone’s attention and hopefully impress them.” Haseul smiled mysteriously.

Jungeun froze and let go of the book she was holding. After a moment she worked up the courage to speak, “Uh- Whom?” Jungeun asked, looking down at her lap afraid for the answer.

“You will see,” Haseul said with a smirk. Jungeun locked eyes with the other girl, Haseul winked at her, leaving Jungeun speechless.  _ Haseul likes someone? How come she hasn’t told me? _ Jungeun thought to herself.

Their history professor entered the classroom and their class started as normal. Jungeun’s thoughts were consumed with Haseul, the fact that the girl was sitting next to her was not helping.

Jungeun was relieved when their first period ended and she could head over to finance class, a course she took without Haseul who had chosen English. 

Slowly walking towards the exit of the classroom Jungeun was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. “ _ Jungeun wait! _ ” turning around Jungeun was greeted by the warm smile of Haseul. 

“Meet me during lunch break at 1:00 PM, at the library, our usual spot,” Haseul said. 

“Come on Haseul let’s not study during our break time too.” Jungeun sighed, clenching onto the strap of her backpack.

“No it isn’t, but it’s important so meet me there okay?” Haseul begged. Jungeun shrugged her shoulders.

“Well sure, but it better not be anything school-related,  _ promise? _ ”

“I promise.” Haseul pleaded. 

“See you at 1:00 PM at the library.” Haseul smiled and she was off disappearing in the crowd of students to her English class, leaving Jungeun behind. Jungeun wondered what her friend could possibly have to show her. Jungeun figured she would find out soon and walked off to her own class.

The second period passed by quickly and Jungeun left her finance class feeling hungry, she was craving a tuna salad sandwich. Jungeun decided to get herself a sandwich at the bakery across from their college. She would meet Haseul at the library after.

Jungeun waited in line and paid for the snack she had been longing for. Exiting the shop she took a bite from her sandwich and started walking back to campus. 

Getting closer to the school building Jungeun saw some peculiar. Was that who she thought it was?

Walking closer to the person in the distance Jungeun recognized the figure standing in front of the school’s steps, it was  _ Sooyoung.  _ Jungeun quickly finished the last bite of her lunch. Popping a mint in her mouth to freshen her breath, she approached her ex-girlfriend.  _ What was she doing here? _

“ _ Sooyoung? _ ” Jungeun said. Sooyoung turned around facing Jungeun. Her long locks of hair were styled in curly waves falling down her shoulders. She was wearing an off-shoulder dresss, red satin fabric with black heels underneath it. In her arms, she held a big red heart which Jungeun assumed was filled with chocolate. The older girl looked at Jungeun lovingly, but she was shivering in the 5-degree Celsius winter weather without a coat.

“Sooyoung what are you doing here? Why aren’t you wearing a coat it’s freezing.” Jungeun said, shaking her head.

“I- c- c- came for you Jung- Jungeun,” Sooyoung said, stuttering trying not to make it obvious she was freezing.

“Are you crazy? It is 5 degrees outside and you aren’t wearing a coat? Here, take mine.” Jungeun took off her own jacket and put it around the shaking girl in front of her.

“Thank you, that’s much better,”

“So let me tell you why I am actually here.” She said, clearing her throat.

“I want us to be together again, Jungeun. I made a stupid mistake and I haven’t been able to get you out of my head ever since we broke up. I wanted to give you a chance to heal, so I gave you some space. I stopped going out to parties on campus, focused on working on my grades and being a better person because that’s what you deserve. I wasn’t fair to you and I want to be, will you give me another chance?” Sooyoung asked hopefully.. 

“Oh, and these are for you, your favorite chocolates.” Sooyoung handed the big red heart to Jungeun who took it from her. 

Jungeun was silent for a second taking in all the words. Months ago this is everything she would have ever hoped for, but right now she wasn’t so sure. 

“Wow- Sooyoung I don’t know what to say,” Jungeun spoke. 

“I really appreciate you telling me this and the fact you turned around your life. I’m happy for you, but-” Jungeun paused, Sooyoung glanced at the younger girl with hopeful eyes. 

“But- I can’t accept your offer Sooyoung, I’m sorry. We don’t work in a relationship, I realized that this past year we were apart. I felt insecure about myself when we were dating like I wasn’t enough for you and I was constantly worried you would be pursued by another girl. And then-” Sooyoung interrupted Jungeun’s sentence.

“Then I- cheated on you,” Sooyoung said softly. Jungeun nodded slowly.

“I don’t want to live my life like that again, Sooyoung.” Jungeun looked up at the other girl. “Let’s just be friends.” Sooyoung had a look of disappointment on her face.

“Is there someone else? It was silly of me to think you’d feel the same way I did after all this time.” She said looking away.

Jungeun thought for a moment and her mind went straight to Haseul. “No Sooyoung I just think you deserve to be with someone who likes you for who you are. We shouldn’t have to pretend for each other.” Jungeun lied to spare Sooyoung’s feelings. 

Sooyoung nodded at the latter. “Well I better get going then, I’ll be in town until tonight that’s when my train leaves back to Busan,” 

“Have a safe trip back Sooyoung,  _ thank you _ . Keep my coat, I’ll fetch it another time” Jungeun spread her arms for a hug and felt Sooyoung relax in her arms.

Pulling away, there was a hesitation in Sooyoung’s eyes but then she slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jungeun’s lips. Jungeun froze, she hadn’t expected this to happen. Sooyoung noticed and removed her lips from the younger girl’s.

_ ‘Goodbye Jungeun” _ she whispered and walked off into the direction of the campus exit. For a moment Jungeun stood there frozen. She quickly pulled herself together and entered the school building.

Jungeun thought about Haseul, throughout her engagement with Sooyoung, Haseul had been on her mind the entire time. Her feelings for her best friend were more than just an infatuation, it was Haseul.  _ Haseul was the one _ , she had to go tell her how she felt. Suddenly Jungeun remembered Haseul’s words from earlier today about her new look. 

The words  _ “Glad you like it, I got it to impress a certain someone.”  _ echoed through Jungeun’s mind. Could it be that certain someone Haseul had been talking about,  _ was her? _ She had to find out. 

Jungeun looked down at her hands still clutching the giant chocolate filled heart. Turning around from the direction of the library, she rushed to her locker. She had to get rid of this thing first, she could always share it with Haseul later.

Jungeun opened her locker hastily and shoved the heart inside. She also noticed her spare jacket, retrieving it. Now that she had leaned hers to Sooyoung she would need this. She slammed the locker closed as quickly as she had opened it.

Suddenly in a rush, Jungeun ran through the halls of her school. She headed for the library to go look for Haseul, as she had promised. Making her entrance Jungeun slandered towards her usual study spot with her friend, but Haseul wasn’t there. Jungeun looked around to see if maybe she was hiding somewhere, but the library seemed fairly empty. Walking back to the entrance checking behind every shelf Jungeun tried to find her friend, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Jungeun could feel her heart beating rapidly, she wasn’t sure if it was because she ran here or because of the sudden realization Haseul might like her back.

“ _ Jungeun, here you are! _ ” A voice from behind called. Jungeun turned around rapidly thinking Haseul had found her, but to her surprise, it was her friend Jiwoo greeting her.

“ _ Jiwoo?  _ What are you doing here?” Jungeun asked confused, walking towards her friend. Jiwoo didn’t attend the same college, her being here at this hour was unusual.

“I finished classes early and thought I could cheer you up and grab coffee with you. I know how much you hate this day.” Jiwoo giggled.

Jungeun now noticed Jiwoo was holding an X-shaped object in her hands the size of a pillow. 

“Thank you, that’s thoughtful of you. Now, what is that you’re holding?” Jungeun asked, pointing at the item in Jiwoo’s arms.

“Oh Jungie, you won’t believe it I got it as a gift for Valentine’s Day? It’s a butterfly!  _ See? _ It’s so cool, come have a look.” Jiwoo squealed as she lifted the butterfly up, it appeared to be a box with lights on the inside, Jungeun peaked on the inside and saw colorful lights flashing, like the butterflies were flying. Then the words:  _ Will you be my Valentine? _ appeared in the lights. Jungeun pulled away and saw how excited her friend was and returned her gleeful cheering with a smile.

“So, who is the lucky one?” Jungeun asked her friend curious now.

“Oh that’s the funny part she was right in front of me all this time, but I would’ve never guessed. Oh there she is, she went to get coffee for us since I couldn’t find you.” Jiwoo said. Jungeun turned her head in the direction Jiwoo was facing and her heart dropped as she saw Haseul walking their way with one cup of coffee in each hand.

Thoughts shot through Jungeun’s head.  _ Haseul had been the one to confess to Jiwoo? Was it Jiwoo Haseul had tried to impress? All this time it was her best friend who Haseul liked? _ She forgot to breathe for a second at the realisation.

“ _ Haseul!  _ I was just telling Jungeun about the beautiful butterfly you made for me! Haseul made this herself. Can you believe it Jungeun? So much work must have gone into it and it looks so beautiful! I can’t believe someone would make something special like this for-” Jiwoo kept on rambling but Jungeun couldn’t hear her.

Jungeun felt like the ground had been torn away underneath her. Her heart was aching and she couldn’t think straight. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be.  _ She _ liked Haseul, first. Had she been too late to confess to her?

“Jungeun did you hear what I said?” Jiwoo asked, shaking her out of her thoughts. A confused Jungeun looked up at Jiwoo. “Sorry what?” Jungeun blurted out. Jiwoo snickered. 

“I asked if you got any confessions today?” Jiwoo said, expecting her friend to answer no.

Jungeun thought for a moment. Should she tell them that she saw Sooyoung but turned her down? 

“I did actually. Sooyoung gave me a meaningful apology and we are going out tonight.” Jungeun spoke, hoping it would make Haseul jealous. Haseul’s eyes looked sad, but she did not comment on what Jungeun had just told.

“Oh? Well that’s a  _ surprise _ , hope it works out for you,” Jiwoo said. 

“Haseul and I are going out too. I’m going home now to drop this off, I will see you tonight Haseul thank you for this gift and for the coffee.” Jiwoo said with a gleeful smile. She gave Haseul a hug and waved at Jungeun and off she was, leaving the two of them.

For a moment they stood in silence unsure what to say to each other. Finally it was Haseul to break the silence and speak up.

“I’m happy for you, you made up with Sooyoung. That’s what you always wanted,  _ right? _ ” Haseul spoke softly. Jungeun’s heart dropped at the words, Haseul really didn’t feel the same way for her as she did.

“Yeah- I guess so.” Jungeun said sternly.

“So what important thing was it you wanted to talk about?” Jungeun asked. Haseul was a bit flustered at the question, suddenly remembering she had asked Jungeun to meet her here.

“Oh- Well I-” She paused for a moment. 

“Wanted to ask if you were okay with me dating Jiwoo?” The question came out weird and another awkward silence arose between them.

“Oh-” Jungeun was a bit disappointed hearing this is what Haseul had been longing to ask her. 

“Yes of course, if you make each other happy go for it.” Jungeun said quickly.

“Are you sure you’re okay with it,  _ Lippie _ ?” Haseul asked again looking at her friend with dreary eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure. Have fun together.” Jungeun cut her off and she janked her backpack straps and stormed off in the exit of the school building. Leaving a startled Haseul behind.

She felt Haseul’s eyes burn in the back of her neck watching her disappear in the distance. Jungeun’s eyes were stinging but she did not want to let her tears out. She had to call Sooyoung to let her know she thought it over and wanted to give her a second chance after all. 

Flashes of Haseul in the butterfly like outfit she was wearing flashed through her mind. The white silk blouse flowing with her body. Her hair, cut short in a bob that made her features look even more dazzling. The beautiful handmade butterfly box, with the thousand colorful lights twinkling inside.

  
If only, all those things had been to impress  _ her.  _ If only Jungeun could have been Haseul’s,  _ Valentine girl. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn’t too sad for everyone not all chapters will be like this I promise, hope you still like it. Happy V-day!


	3. Uncover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun tries her hardest to forget about Haseul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos and comments! i am excited to share this story with you. I am gonna try my best to update this story weekly so look forward to another chapter next sunday! enjoy for now :)

_[ The next Monday morning, current day ]_

Tangled up in her bedsheets Jungeun was awoken by the buzzing of her alarm. Groaning she reached over to her phone to turn off the noise. Usually, she slept through the first few alarms she set, but today she couldn’t fall back asleep. She had been sleeping badly this entire weekend because her mind was filled with thoughts about the conversation she had with Haseul. Just like she had been consumed by them the night before and the night before that. Jungeun hadn’t left her apartment all weekend and had spent it surviving off instant noodles and yogurt cups.

_Haseul liked her back._ The butterfly box _was_ meant for her. Jungeun couldn’t believe it, all this time she thought the feelings she had deeply buried for her best friend were one-sided, but it turns out that Haseul had felt the same way all along.

Still, deep in thought, a drained-by-the-lack-of-sleep Jungeun got out of bed and prepared herself for a new day at the office. Jungeun skipped most of her usual morning routine like she had been doing all weekend. She made herself look somewhat decent before slamming the door of her apartment and rolling off to work.

She had not put much thought into her appearance today and entered her workplace slouching. Entering her office Jungeun threw her purse on her desk carelessly. As she was about to sit down in her chair someone stormed into her office. It was the senior editor who had been appointed to Jungeun’s old position after she was promoted to chief editor, _Hyunjin_.

“Hey _Chief K_ , how’s it going?” Hyunjin said, without bothering to knock she walked right into Jungeun’s office. Jungeun was used to this. She and Hyunjin had a casual work relationship and got along well. Outside the office, they were friends who occasionally hung out. The entire foreign department team was focused on the underground black market case right now. Hyunjin and Jungeun were in charge of it.

“I found some interesting new information for our case. Have a look at-” Hyunjin stopped herself mid-sentence as she looked at her friend across the office. Jungeun looked terrible like she hadn’t had any sleep and just walked out of bed.

“Jungeun you look awful, what happened?” Hyunjin was usually not the concerned type. She was able to oversee a situation without letting her personal feelings get in the way, that is what made her a great journalist. However, right now she could see her friend was having a hard time. Hyunjin walked over to Jungeun’s desk and sat down on the corner of the table next to the other woman.

“Talk to me. What’s up?” Hyunjin asked again, giving Jungeun a look of comfort. Jungeun sighed and straightened herself in her chair making eye contact with Hyunjin.

“Something crazy happened Friday night-” Jungeun started, her voice came out raspy and deep as she had just drunk a full crate of beer. Hyunjin was startled by the tone of her voice and let out a chuckle. 

“Okay Santa Claus, let me get you some tea first.” Hyunjin got up from the corner of the table. She returned a moment later with a mug of steaming tea, along with some tea bags, a spoon and a honey cup. 

Jungeun thanked her and took the tea choosing a flavor and stirring in some of the honey. Taking a sip she took a deep breath and sat the hot mug down on her desk. 

“Thank you, I needed that,” Jungeun said relieved.

“So what was I saying again?”

“You were talking about something crazy that happened to you.” Hyunjin answered.

“Oh right-” Jungeun paused for a moment taking another sip from her tea. 

“Yeah so, Friday night I found out that someone I have feelings for- feels the same way. Actually she has felt the same way for a long time, but-” She paused again slurping her tea and holding the mug clenched in her hands.

“It’s too late, because she is already with someone else, but I can’t get her out of my head.” 

Hyunjin took in the words Jungeun had just spoken. “Wow that’s heavy, I’m sorry about that.” Hyunjin said. “How come you never told me you liked someone? Do I know her?” Hyunjin _did_ know Haseul, because they were all in the same journalist world.

Jungeun swallowed. “You remember Jo Haseul?” She asked carefully. 

“From the Save The Children project? Of course! _Wow_ , her writing about what goes on behind the closed doors of the orphan system in Korea was mind blowing. She could have gotten an award for that piece, but I heard she turned it down because telling the story and revealing the truth was more valuable to her than an award. Such an inspiration.” Hyunjin sighed in awe thinking about it.

“What about her?” Hyunjin looked over at Jungeun who looked away from her gaze. 

“Wait do you mean that-” Hyunjin connected the dots. “ _Jo Haseul_ is the one you have a crush on?” Hyunjin let out.

“ _Sssssh_ tone it down” Jungeun shushed. 

“But yes okay, I’ve been in love with my best friend for over 5 years.” Jungeun buried her face in her hands. 

“Oh my god, Jungeun why did you never tell me this?” Hyunjin asked, as she placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder, comforting her. 

“Because I was embarrassed about how I felt for her. This has been going on since college and I should have told her way sooner, but I always assumed she would never see me that way. I was afraid to be rejected. God, I’m so _stupid_.” Jungeun dug her hands into her scalp. 

“Hey, but didn’t you say she felt the same way?” Why don’t you go after her?” Hyunjin said optimistically.

“I can’t- She's _engaged_.” Jungeun sighed, looking down at the ground.

“ _Engaged?!_ ” Hyunjin jumped up from the table. 

“To whom _?_ ” 

“Kim Jiwoo, my other good friend-” Jungeun mumbled.

“Are they really your closest friends? I hardly hear you mention them?” Hyunjin was confused by Jungeun’s statement.

“Yeah you’re right I haven’t mentioned her much. We were super close in college, but after she and Jiwoo got together I kinda pushed her away. Jiwoo has been the persistent one in our friendship that’s why we are still in contact today.” Jungeun said.

“Wait you’ve told me about her before that name sounds familiar.” Hyunjin pulled out her phone and typed Jiwoo’s name into the search tab.

“ _Bingo,_ she owned a beauty salon. My friend Jinsoul used to be a manager there before she started her own business.” Hyunjin laughed at the discovery. Seeing the sad look on her friend’s face she dropped her smile. 

“So who popped the question?” Hyunjin asked curiously.

“ _Haseul did,_ ” Jungeun answered with hurt in her voice. Hyunjin swallowed at the response but came to her senses quickly.

“Hey come here, it is all gonna be okay we will find you someone. You don’t need them.” Hyunjin pulled Jungeun in for a hug. 

“ _Wait_ , my friend Jinsoul is really cool-” Hyunjin pulled out of the hug and put her hands on Jungeun’s shoulders shaking her. 

“And _really_ single! You two should _totally_ go out together, why didn’t I think of her for you earlier?”

Jungeun loosened herself from Hyunjin’s grip. 

“I am _not_ going on a date with your friend, that’s just weird.” The last thing she needed now was some blind date with one of Hyunjin’s hot friends.

“Come on KJ, you have nothing to lose. If it doesn’t work out you’ll just go on with your lives and if it does you will have a very attractive girlfriend. You need to get over Haseul, it’s time.”

Jungeun thought for a moment, her friend had a point, it was time to move on. 

“Okay then, _one_ date, but if there is no connection between us, I don’t want to hear a word about it again.”

“ _Deal!_ I am going to call her right now and ask when she is available.” Hyunjin jumped up and disappeared in the distance of their workspace. Jungeun laughed, she hadn’t seen her friend this excited since she adopted her last cat.

Jungeun set her desk up and continued to work on her research for the project. She was consumed in her work when a knock sounded on the door. Jungeun looked up expecting it to be her friend Hyunjin again, but was met with the eyes of her boss _Vivi_. Vivi was the head of the foreign news section of the Seoul Daily. She and Jungeun had been working closely on the underground scheme case.

“Vivi, what can I help you with?” Jungeun asked looking up from her work. Vivi walked over to her desk and sat down on the corner making eye contact with her junior employee.

“Jungeun, I am very happy with appointing you to this position. I know you have already gotten comfortable over the last weeks. Due to how busy we have been with our current case we have had no time to properly celebrate. Which is why I want to treat you to dinner, and I know a lovely new place. You can invite some colleagues too of course, like Hyunjin, if you wish.” Vivi spoke.

Jungeun was taken aback by the sudden invitation of Vivi. She was so happy with the promotion she did not expect there to be a reward for it. 

“Really? I don’t know if I deserve that!”

“Of course you do! You are the hardest working employee in this place.” Vivi said warmly. 

Vivi placed her hand on Jungeun’s shoulder and spoke to her chief editor. 

“Jungeun, I have always admired your work ethic, but for one night I want you to forget about your job and treat yourself. I will see you on Friday next week at 8 PM,” Vivi disclosed and before Jungeun could say anything she had already left her office. 

Jungeun chuckled to herself and turned back to her work.

_________________________________________________________________________

_[ Tuesday night, the following week]_

Jungeun had felt out of ease the entire week. Hyunjin had set her up for a blind date with her friend Jinsoul last week and now the time had come. Hyunjin had given her Jinsoul’s phone number and they had been in contact over text messages. Jinsoul had picked out the restaurant for their blind date. Jungeun had agreed to have dinner to get to know each other better.

Jungeun opened the door of the taxi parked in front of the restaurant of Jinsoul’s recommendation. She paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the vehicle onto the sidewalk leading her to the entrance. Jungeun nervously fidgeted with her jacket getting closer to the door. 

Hyunjin had tried to insist on Jungeun wearing a dress for her date, but Jungeun had refused. She would not risk ruining her image as the dyke next door, for someone she had never even met.

Instead she has picked out a silk white blouse with a red infinity shaped pattern on the front. She was wearing black trousers combined with her favorite pair of leather dress shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a high loose ponytail. Hyunjin did get her as far as to add accessories to complete her overall look. A pair of black circle shaped earrings decorated her ears, along with a black velvet clutch to compliment them. Her overall outfit was casual, but she still looked dressed up enough for the occasion. 

Jungeun opened the door hesitantly, leading her inside. She looked around, the place was a modern style French restaurant. It was classical, with white pillars holding up the ceiling. The ceiling itself had white clouds painted on them making the room seem even more spacious. The dining area had tables with white table cloths, each table had a golden candle holder on it. The chairs were dark wood, with a velvet cushion coating. Jungeun was intrigued by how fancy the inside looked. 

As Jungeun further took in the visualization of the dining room her gaze met with a kind looking hazel brown pair of eyes. They belonged to a young woman with jet black hair paired with straight bangs that perfectly framed her round shaped face. _That must be Jinsoul._

Jungeun approached the woman sucking up all her nerves and facing forward confidently. 

“Hi, I am Jungeun, you must be Jinsoul.” Jungeun said as she had reached the table. She extended her hand for Jinsoul to shake.

“Yes that’s me! Nice to meet you Jungeun,” Jinsoul said excitedly as she took Jungeun’s hand in hers. Jinsoul slowly got up from the chair she was seated in and raised Jungeun’s hand up to her mouth planting a kiss on it. Jungeun stood frozen as the scene happened in front of her. She had never had a girl kiss her hand like this before. Jinsoul let go of her hand and made a small bow, like she was a prince greeting a princess in a classical Disney-film. 

“Please have a seat, you must be thirsty.” Jinsoul said, she pulled out Jungeun’s chair from behind her so she could sit down. Jungeun was overwhelmed with the amount of affection, but did not want to be rude and kindly took a seat. Jinsoul glissaded her chair so she sat down comfortably and took place in her own seat.

“So what do you feel like having Jungeun? They have a very nice wine card here or if you don’t drink, I can recommend you the homemade apple cider.” Jinsoul told her. Jungeun was still a bit dazed about what had just happened and nodded to the question.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Jungeun said simply.

Jinsoul was quite content with that answer and called over the waiter. 

“We would like a bottle of the house wine please. We haven’t decided on the menu yet. Thank you.” Jungeun heard Jinsoul tell the waiter. 

“So Jungeun, tell me a bit about yourself. I heard from Hyunjin you are her boss at the Seoul Daily Paper? I gotta tell you I was a bit hesitant about going on a date with my friend’s boss, but she assured me you guys were good friends so I had to trust her,” Jinsoul said. The waiter returned to their table and poured them both a glass of red wine, the two women thanked him and continued their conversation.

“Well, I wouldn’t call myself Hyunjin’s boss.” Jungeun chuckled as she took a sip of her wine. “We have been working together for 4 years. I was at the newspaper 1 year prior to her so I got promoted, but we still work together closely.” 

“And the truth is- other than my job I do not have much going on in my life. I have a cat called Eclipse who I love dearly and enjoy shopping online when my paycheck comes in. But sometimes I just feel lonely-” Jungeun abruptly stopped herself mid sentence afraid she would ramble on about being alone and scare off her date. She slowly turned her gaze to Jinsoul who gave her a sweet understanding look.

“What about you? What do you do for a living?” Jungeun asked her date, taking a sip of her wine.

“Well Hyunjin probably told you I am in the beauty business. I started my own company about a year ago. I wanted to come up with something unique, so I started a 2-in-1 company. People can come get their hair or beauty routine done for themselves upstairs and downstairs we have a treatment for pets. I am still a start-up, but I have a few loyal employees and we are working towards our goals. I am very proud to be the first pet and owner salon in Seoul.” Jinsoul told her story enthusiastically, it was clear she was passionate about her company.

Jungeun laughed. “That is so cute, do you do cats as well? Me and Eclipse will come by for a trim.” She joked.

“Yes, yes of course, I will give you both a discount.” Jinsoul said in a serious tone.

“Now let’s see what is good here.” Jungeun said changing the subject folding opened the menu card.

“The snails in white wine sauce are a good starter.” Jinsoul let out without looking up from her menu. _Snails?_ Jungeun was not sure if she liked this French cuisine, but decided to give Jinsoul’s taste the benefit of the doubt because she chose the restaurant.

“You pick for me, I trust your taste knowing the menu well.” Jungeun said to Jinsoul who gave her a gleeful smile in return. Jinsoul ended up ordering chicken souffles as a starter, roasted duck for Jungeun and a dish with a French name Jungeun could not understand which turned out to be cod, for herself.

Jinsoul may have seemed a bit strange to other people with how blunt she could be, but Jungeun did not see her that way at all. She was open and bright and though she loved to share she was still a great listener. The two women ended up talking all night while they enjoyed their French main courses.

Jungeun told Jinsoul all about her case she was working on and the pressure her mother put her under to get married and lay low. 

Jinsoul shared funny stories about clients that she had had at her salon. Like how a dog of a customer had peed on one of the decorative plants mistaking it for a tree. She also talked about not being in contact with her family after coming out, but having made peace with it and living her life happy.

“Jinsoul, I am so sorry to hear that.” Jungeun said upon hearing the other woman broke off contact with her family after coming out. Suddenly Jungeun felt bad that her only worry regarding her mother was that she wanted her to get married already. She could not imagine not being in contact with her family because they shunned her for who she was.

Jinsoul surged her shoulders. They had finished up their meals and the wine bottle they had been sharing was close to empty. 

“It is what is, they aren’t gonna change their mind about accepting me and I won’t let them stop me from living my life. It was hard in the beginning not knowing anyone but I found a safe network of friends, including Hyunjin. My work has been my drive and passion making every day worthwhile. Being able to see a customer walk out the door smiling is what I live for.” Jinsoul’s words were full of optimism and without any sense of sadness in her voice. Jungeun was impressed by how positive she stood in life.

Jungeun had not expected to have such in-depth conversations with Jinsoul. Though their worlds were completely different, Jinsoul was smart and sophisticated. She knew about the journalism world through stories from Hyunjin and listened to Jungeun ramble with an interested ear. 

Likewise Jungeun liked to learn more about the beauty world Jinsoul was in. Jiwoo’s work stories had never really interested Jungeun a lot because of how feminine Jiwoo made everything seem. Jinsoul however, did not put a pink ribbon and a dash of glitter on any of her stories. Her anekdotes were hilarious stories about makeovers gone wrong. Jungeun was laughing all night at Jinsoul imitating the many scenarios she had been in.

The two women decided to order dessert, Jinsoul picked a dame blanche ice cream coupe for Jungeun because she seemed like a chocolate girl to her and ordered the crème brûlée for herself. They enjoyed the sweet treats, still immersed in conversation.

Jinsoul was different from Haseul. Haseul was someone who stayed in the background unless it was work related. At the office Haseul was a great leader and people looked up to her and asked her for advice. She was not someone afraid to take the lead, but made sure to always remain professional. Her focus was always clear whether it was professional or personal. She always had one goal ahead.The silly side of Haseul was not one she showed to the outside world, only a few people got to see that side of her. She always knew how to make Jungeun feel comfortable. It was what Jungeun liked the most about her, they were always on one line. Jungeun hadn’t seen that side of her in a long time.

Jinsoul did not seem to have any worries in the world. Her whole vibe was enjoying the moment and not worrying about the future. She spoke with such enthusiasm about everything she did, even the obstacles she faced seemed to have only made her stronger. She was loud but not in a bad way, in a way you can’t seem to get enough of. Jinsoul’s company was rising slowly and she enjoyed every day of it without any expectations. Her year's financial plan was a rough sketch with low goals so that she could only be positively surprised. Jungeun admired that about her, and she wished she could be so carefree.

In their college days Haseul was her listening ear and would always give Jungeun advice on what to do in any given situation. Jinsoul listened to Jungeun’s stories and made her feel like everything was gonna be alright as long as she tried to enjoy herself a little. Where Haseul was consumed with only one passion, Jinsoul seemed to be juggling all of hers.

Haseul brought out the calmness in Jungeun when she needed to relax and Jinsoul made Jungeun feel alive again. Not in the way Sooyoung did, but in a way she wasn’t afraid to make a fool of herself. Though the differences were so clear, Jungeun quickly forgot about Haseul as she listened to Jinsoul talk about how she had Hyunjin’s cats come in for a trim and they kept running off. Jungeun giggled at Jinsoul describing the situation of her and Hyunjin running through the store.

Thinking of her colleague, that reminded her of Vivi’s proposal to go out for dinner for her promotion. “Jinsoul- I know we are only on our first date but I am having a great time and if you are too I would like to take you out again.” Jungeun said shyly, not glancing away from her dessert in front of her. 

Jinsoul finished the last spoon of her crème brûlée and looked up at Jungeun after hearing the words just spoken. “Jungeun _of course!_ I would love that and this time you can pick the restaurant.” She said without any hesitation, smiling brightly at the woman in front of her.

Jungeun sighed in relief. “Well- I kind of had something different in mind. My boss has organized something for my promotion, kind of like a dinner party. So I thought, maybe if you like, I can bring you as my date.” Jungeun was suddenly a bit hesitant. _Maybe this was too soon_ , she briefly thought.

Jinsoul, however, did not lose interest. “Sounds cool, Hyunjin will be there then I suppose?” She asked. Jungeun nodded in reply. “Great when is it?” 

“It is this Friday- I know it is short notice so I understand if you can’t be there, but I hope you can save me and be my plus one. I really don’t like these public things.” Jungeun rambled on.

“I will be there! I will give you the address of the salon so you can come pick me up.” Jinsoul said in a flirty tone, as she pulled out her wallet. Jungeun blushed at her advances and took a pink business card from her and tucked it in her purse.

“It starts at 8pm I will pick you up at 7:30 then-” Jungeun failed to bring out the confidence in her tone.

The end of the evening had come and Jinsoul asked for the check. Jungeun insisted on splitting the bill, but Jinsoul told her it was her treat because she picked out the restaurant. Jungeun felt a bit bad, Jinsoul had been so sweet to her all night. She felt like she did not deserve it.

After paying the two women got up from their seats heading for the exit greeting the staff on their way out. 

“Jinsoul thank you for a lovely evening, I hope you had a good time.” Jungeun said with a small voice. Standing in front of her was a beautiful tall woman in dark blue dress, which was accessorized with a pearl necklace and bracelet along with a handbag matching her jewellery. Jinsoul was even wearing heels. Jungeun felt like she let her date down in her role as the more masculine figure of the two with how generously Jinsoul had treated her on their date.

Jinsoul did not seem to share those thoughts and gave Jungeun a warm smile. 

“I had a wonderful time too.” For a moment the two stood there staring at each other. Jungeun was unsure what to do.

Jinsoul broke the silence with a chuckle. “This is your first date in a while isn’t it?”

Jungeun felt embarrassed by the comment and didn’t know where to look staring down at her feet.

“It’s okay I get it Jungeun, don’t feel embarrassed. It’s hard to get back out there after a while.”

“Was it a rough break up, with your ex?” Jinsoul asked.

Jungeun turned her gaze to Jinsoul but still couldn’t let out a single word.

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready, don’t worry it’s only the first date we don’t need to share our biggest secrets yet.” Jinsoul said. She reached forward and grabbed ahold of Jungeun’s hand and gently squeezed it.

“You made the first step by getting back out there, you are stronger than you think. Don’t underestimate yourself Jungeun,”

Then finally Jinsoul stepped closer and placed her perfectly manicured hand on Jungeun’s cheek. Jungeun glanced from Jinsoul’s piercing brown eyes, to the nude nail polish colored fingertips making contact with her skin. Before she knew it Jinsoul leant forward and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her cheek. Pulling away just as fast as she had come in, Jinsoul stepped back again, letting go of her. Jungeun was left flustered, it happened so fast it had ended before Jungeun even realized it.

“I will see you on Friday at 7:30 Jungeun, _until then_.” Jinsoul said goodbye and just as quickly as the kiss had come Jinsoul had disappeared into the distance. 

Jungeun stood there for a moment thinking about what happened. She slowly lifted her hand up towards her face and touched her cheek. She could still feel the tingling sensation of Jinsoul’s lips lingering on her skin. A smirk crept up Jungeun’s face and she slowly made her way home as well. Still deep in thought about her date with Jinsoul.

_________________________________________________________________________

_[ 15 minutes later, at Jungeun’s apartment]_

Jungeun reached her home after a short taxi ride back. As she entered her apartment the thought of Jinsoul had not left her mind. Eclipse greeted her with a meow and Jungeun walked over to the kitchen to feed her. As she filled up the groaning cat’s bowl she heard a notification come in on her phone. She had not looked at her phone all night being too emerged in conversation with Jinsoul. She hoped it was a text from her. 

She was not disappointed seeing her top message indeed came from Jinsoul.

_[ 22:15 PM - Jinsoul: Jungeun I arrived at my apartment, did you get home safely? I had an amazing time with you, can’t wait to see you again… Have a good night :D ]_

She smiled at her phone screen reading the message, even after their date had ended Jinsoul did not stop caring for her.

_[ 22:18 PM - Jungeun: Yes, I just got home thanks for asking :) I had a great time too! Goodnight & sweet dreams X ] _

Jungeun then noticed she had some other messages too. She sat down on her couch scrolling through them all. 

_[ 21:32 - Hyunjin: Hey KJ how is it goin with Soul? Lemme know if you hooked up yet :P ]_

_[ 20:41 - Vivi (Boss): Hello Jungeun. I just wanted to confirm I have made reservations for Friday at 8PM. Location: [link] All colleagues from the foreign department will be present to celebrate your promotion. I look forward to seeing you at said time and place. Have a good evening. Regards, Wong Vivi ]_

_[20:22 - Jiwoo: Jungieeeee, what r we gonna do for ur bday? I know u said no party but u r turning the big 3 & 0 :D let's have a small celebration just u me & Seul!!!! ILY X ] _

_[20:05 - Mom: Kim Jungeun, answer my calls regarding your birthday this weekend! x Mom ]_

Jungeun sighed, she did not have the energy to respond to all of them. Instead she decided to call Hyunjin and chat about her date with Jinsoul.

Hyunjin picked up instantly, which was not a surprise to Jungeun, that girl was on her phone 24/7. 

_“KJ! How are ya? I was already wondering if you’d still call- Was starting to think the well behaved Kim Jungeun might have actually let herself be persuaded by Jinsoul and gone home with her-”_ Hyunjin snickered from the other side of the line.

Jungeun rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but crack a laugh. Of course Hyunjin would think she hooked up. 

“No Hyunjin, I am not _that_ desperate thank you.” Jungeun spoke with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

_“Okay so tell me everything! How did it go? Did you like her? Was there chemistry?”_ Hyunjin did not hold back any questions. 

“It went great actually- She was not at all what I expected, but in a good way we really seemed to have a connection. Now let’s see if it can be something more-” Jungeun paused waiting for Hyunjin’s reaction.

_“I knew it! Wow they should really hire me as a matchmaker!”_ Hyunjin praised herself. 

_“So where did you go?”_

“Oh! So the restaurant was so lovely, she took me to this French place I had never been to. The food was amazing and she picked all the best dishes for me. I was very impressed, she has great taste for sure.” Jungeun said.

_“Great! What else? What else?”_ Hyunjin chimed into Jungeun’s ear.

“Well we mostly talked about work, normally that beauty stuff doesn’t interest me, but Jinsoul just made the whole situation sound so hilarious. I couldn’t help but enjoy hearing her stories.” Jungeun said, thinking about the moment.

_“Sounds good- So can we expect a second date?”_ Hyunjin spoke slick, Jungeun could just picture her friend raising her eyebrows at her smiling like a Cheshire cat. 

“So yeah, I invited her for my promotion party on Friday and-” Jungeun stopped mid sentence to tease her friend.

_“And?”_ Hyunjin pleaded almost begging.

“And she said yes.” Jungeun let out which resulted in a gasp from the other side of the line.

Jungeun laughed at her friend’s excitement.

_“Kim Jungeun? Are you for real?”_ Hyunjin yelled. 

_“Are you finally taking risks in life? I can’t believe it, this is such a huge step. Wow she is gonna come there and meet the team? All your friends!”_ Hyunjin rambled on.

“Yeah, I guess she will meet all of them, but I needed someone by my side. You know how much I hate public events like this. I just thought that should be Jinsoul.” Jungeun said nearing second hand embarrassment.

_“I am so happy for you. Let’s text in the morning!”_ Hyunjin answered in a normal tone again.

“Thank you Hyunjin it wouldn’t have happened without you, _good night!_ ” Jungeun said thankfully to her friend.

.

 _“Matchmaker Kim Hyunjin at your service! Goodnight KJ!_ ” Hyunjin sang into her ear.

Jungeun disconnected the phone call and got up to get ready for bed. Today had been full of events and she was up _far_ past her usual bedtime.

She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Jungeun noticed a lipstick mark on her cheek. She giggled at the sight of the red smudge Jinsoul’s lips had left. Almost sad to wash it off she cleaned herself up and got ready for bed.

After finishing up Jungeun crawled into her bed. Her mind had been focused on Jinsoul on her way home, but now that she had time to let other things occupy her thoughts again, images of Haseul filled her head. Jungeun shut her eyes tightly trying to block them out. 

She only wanted to think of _Jinsoul_ making her laugh. _Jinsoul,_ impersonating funny stories to her. _Jinsoul,_ telling her to stay positive and have fun. 

Jungeun squeezed her eyes shut even tighter as more images of Haseul overtook her thoughts. Jungeun wished she could wake up the next morning with nothing but tonight’s memory on her mind. Nothing but the good feelings she had experienced. And truly forget about Jo Haseul, _for good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter didn't include haseul. this was an important chapter leading up to next chapter which I promise will include haseul. this also wasn't that angsty so hold on tight bc next chapter will be packed with angst again. once again I always appreciate your kudos and comments thank you :)


	4. Chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised the 4th chapter is here! I hope you enjoy :)

_ [ Friday afternoon ] _

It was the late afternoon and Jungeun was in the middle of writing a piece for her research project. Jungeun was a very focused worker, who did not like to be distracted when she was writing.

_ “Jungeun?” _ She suddenly heard from beside her, making her jump from her chair as she had not heard anyone enter. It was her boss,  _ Vivi, _ standing over her desk.

“ _ Wow, Vivi _ you scared me, I didn’t hear you come in!” Jungeun caught her breath, then she quickly got over herself and reset her mind to a professional mode. 

“What can I do for you boss?” Jungeun asked, smiling awkwardly. 

Vivi laughed. “What you can do is shut down your computer and go home, it is  _ Friday night!  _ Go get yourself ready for your dinner party, work can wait until Monday,” Vivi told her employee. Jungeun could tell from her look she was not gonna let this slide.

Jungeun sighed. “Alright, I will be out of here in 5, that is the best I can do”

“Fine, but let me not catch you here 10 minutes from now. That's an order Kim Jungeun.” As Vivi’s eyes sparked electricity, Jungeun was reminded of the fact that she was a bit scared of her boss sometimes. She watched as Vivi left the room. 

Jungeun quickly typed out a rough sketch she had in mind before logging off. She packed up all her stuff and left her office waving goodbye to Hyunjin, telling her she will see her later tonight.

The drive home was very quiet since it was just before peak hour. This gave Jungeun enough time to shower and get herself ready for tonight.

It was 7:00 PM and to avoid being stuck in hectic traffic, Jungeun decided to leave early. She called for an Uber because she wanted to avoid having to fetch her car the next day after drinking too much alcohol. 

After 10 minutes of waiting, her Uber pulled over driving her off to Jinsoul’s salon. Jungeun realized she was feeling quite nervous about tonight. Her hands were trembling. As she folded them together to make it stop, she felt her palms were sweaty. Jungeun wanted tonight to work out well. Seeing Jinsoul again, introducing Jinsoul to all her colleagues and of course her promotion party. An anxious feeling overcame Jungeun, it was all too much to comprehend. She did not enjoy being in the spotlight, it was best not to think about it.

Traffic was busy, but after 15 minutes Jungeun reached Jinsoul’s salon. She thanked the driver and got out of the vehicle. Jungeun could feel the blood flowing through her body. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and finally made her way towards the entrance.

Jungeun tried to push the door open but there was no movement,  _ was the shop closed? _ She placed both her hands on the window to have a better vision staring inside and did indeed not see any customers. Jungeun sighed, Jinsoul didn’t tell her the salon would be closed, was she still here? She rang the doorbell hoping someone would open.

There was no answer. Jungeun anxiously walked in circles.  _ Was she at the wrong address? Did she not communicate the time with Jinsoul properly? Did Jinsoul already leave? _

Jungeun pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed the number of her date. As she heard the phone ring in her ear a voice behind her called out her name: “ _ Jungeun! _ ” She suddenly heard from beside her, looking up from her phone.

_ It was Jinsoul _ , waving at the other woman from the now open salon entrance. She was dressed up in a red silk dress, with loose straps hanging off her shoulders so they weren’t completely bare. The long fabric showed off Jinsoul’s tall legs, on which she wore black shiny pumps. Her hair was not quite finished yet, as she still had a curler rolled in her bangs, and half of her brunette locks weren’t styled. Jinsoul wore red lipstick to complete her look.

Jungeun was speechless, Jinsoul looked so beautiful. All this for a date at a work function? All this effort for a date with  _ her?  _ Jungeun herself was wearing a suit she had bought new. The blazer and trousers were a cream color. The suit had unique feminine elements that elevated her look. She wore it combined with a blouse which was low cut and slightly see-through and wore white dress shoes on her feet. Jungeun had her hair pulled back in a ponytail to finish her look off.

The two women stood there for a moment looking each other up and down. Jinsoul was the one to break the silence.

“I thought I heard you. I’m so sorry, I was doing my hair. Anyway, how are you?” she said, smiling brightly happy to see her date.

Jungeun quickly hung up her phone call. 

“I’m okay. It’s no problem, I just didn’t know the shop was closed so I thought I was at the wrong place,” Looking down afraid to make eye contact with Jinsoul.

“Aw you poor thing sorry about that, come in I will finish up quickly so we can leave.” Jinsoul opened the door further and let Jungeun inside her salon.

“You look stunning by the way,” Jungeun said entering Jinsoul’s salon.

“Thank you, you look pretty neat yourself, I love this color on you,” Jinsoul said, returning the compliment making Jungeun blush and looking down at the ground even more.

The downstairs floor looked like an empty dog and cat playground. There were toys everywhere and the plants all over the store gave a jungle-like accent to the overall interior. The walls were full of cat and dog posters and the high chairs had tiny seats for the pets. Jungeun found it all an amusing sight. She followed Jinsoul to the second floor, up a spiral staircase in the middle of the store which was decorated with plastic snakes.

The second floor looked much more professional. Big mirrors, hairdryers, chairs and couches like you’d expect in every hair salon. There was no one else in the store beside the two women.

“Your salon is lovely, it looks so neat,” Jungeun said, taking it all in.

“Thank you, I try to keep everything in check. I am really proud of it,” Jinsoul chimed.

One salon table was occupied by Jinsoul’s makeup and hair products. Jinsoul picked up a hairbrush and continued where she left off. Jungeun watched in silence as she applied different hair products to her hair and blow-dried it into shape. 

After about 5 minutes she was ready and set to go. Quickly cleaning all her stuff up she went to the back of the shop and got her coat and purse.

“ _ Shall we? _ ” Jinsoul asked Jungeun, returning with her belongings.

Jungeun nodded in reply. “Let’s get this party started!”

In the Uber to the restaurant, the two women sat next to each other in the backseat. Jungeun was fidgeting again, feeling the nerves in her stomach grow the closer they got.

“Are you nervous?” Jinsoul asked in a sweet tone.

Jungeun looked up shyly. “Yes a little bit, I don’t like to be the center of attention, but at least I have a hot date to distract them,” Jungeun said, making Jinsoul laugh easing her nerves.

“Trust me Jungeun, you look pretty _ fine _ yourself in this suit with your bra showing through your shirt’s fabric. There will be enough eyes on you, well at least mine will be. Besides, we look pretty hot together  _ don’t you think? _ ” 

Jinsoul winked as she finished her sentence. Jungeun felt the heat creep up her collar at the motion of the other woman, but just as quick, her nerves left. Jinsoul was right. They looked smoking together, there was no need to be nervous. With her date being this gorgeous nothing could go wrong.

The Uber arrived at their destination. Jinsoul reached for the door, but Jungeun stopped her. “Tonight,  _ allow me _ ,” She told Jinsoul in a low voice. She exited the car and opened the door for her date on the other side extending her hand. Jinsoul smiled at the gesture and happily took Jungeun’s hand.

Arms linked, they walked into the restaurant. The place looked magnificent from the outside, a tall dark building with golden lights guiding to the entrance. They were surrounded by big potted olive trees clearing the path made out of shiny white tiles. The door was being held open by a security guard, this place was  _ fancy for sure.  _ At the entrance, they were greeted by a server who asked for their reservation. 

“ _ Seoul’s Daily Paper, _ it is a work dinner, a table for 10 I think,” Jungeun said to the waiter asking for their reservations, who nodded in reply. 

“A moment please,” he told the two women as he walked off into the restaurant. Not much later he returned with Vivi who greeted them happily.

“ _ Jungeun _ , so happy you’re here, you look lovely,” Vivi went in for a hug, which was unusual for her doing, but Jungeun was glad to see her boss separate from the work floor as well.

“And this is  _ your date? _ Hi, I am Wong Vivi. Jungeun’s boss, but just call me Vivi.” Vivi extended her hand.

“I am Jung Jinsoul. Jungeun’s date, but just call me Jinsoul,” Jinsoul replied, shaking Vivi’s hand.

“She’s got jokes,  _ I like her _ .” Vivi laughed. 

Jungeun had never seen her boss this relaxed. She was joking with Jinsoul and did not have her normally serious work vibe. Jungeun also noticed she changed her usual dark-toned work suits into a rose colored one for tonight. She even wore jewelry, Jungeun was flattered that her boss dressed up for her promotion dinner.

“Let me take your coats and bags,” The waiter suggested as he took Jinsoul and Jungeun’s belongings.

“Come on girls, everyone is waiting for you, let’s go,” Vivi said, leading the way, as Jungeun and Jinsoul followed her into the back of the restaurant.

The place was much bigger on the inside than you would initially think. It was very fancy, decorated with gold chandeliers, velvet carpeted floors, a real cocktail bar, modern art pieces on the wall, and classical music playing in the background. Rolled out on the floor was a red carpet leading to where they were heading. As they walked further into the hallway the classical music faded out in the background.

Jungeun did not like this funny feeling inside, with every step her anxiety grew. She grabbed hold of Jinsoul’s hand as they lingered behind Vivi. They turned a corner and suddenly there was no lighting to accommodate their view.

“ _ Vivi? Hello? _ What’s going on? Why is it dark?” Jungeun asked, gripping onto Jinsoul’s hand even tighter.

After a few awkward seconds of darkness suddenly the lights all sprung on and Jungeun was met with a room full of people. 

“ _ SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Jungeun! _ ” the voices of about 100 people echoed through the room.

Jungeun’s mouth fell open in surprise, as she saw the event happen before her eyes. The room was filled with not just the colleagues she thought she was going to dine with, but a whole bunch of other people she knew. Colleagues from other departments, Heejin and Gowon among her group of college friends, her own department where she spotted Hyunjin laughing at her friend’s shocked face. 

Jungeun could not believe her eyes when she saw her parents, with her sister Taeyeon and her wife Tiffany, were also among the crowd. Her eyes strolled further to see some journalists she recognized from Loona the World magazine, Yerim, and Yeojin. Did that mean Haseul was here too? It did not take long for Jungeun to spot the brunette she had been avoiding so well up until now. Her best friend Jiwoo was standing beside her, excited as ever. Jungeun took it all in as her friends, colleagues, and family sang happy birthday for her.

Above the crowd’s head was a huge banner with ‘ _ Happy 30th birthday Jungeun _ ’ in a chic font. Jungeun sighed, this party had Jiwoo written  _ all over it _ . After Jungeun told her explicitly to  _ not _ throw her a party, she went ahead and threw a party with everyone she knew present. Jungeun tried her best to contain her emotions with all these pairs of eyes watching her.

Jiwoo ran over to her friend wrapping her arms around her neck, squealing with excitement. Jungeun could hear Jiwoo ramble about how surprised she looked and that she had kept it secret so well, but Jungeun wasn’t listening. 

She was staring at Haseul who was the only one in the room that didn’t seem to want to be there. ‘ _ At least that’s something we have in common,’  _ Jungeun thought. Haseul’s eyes were fixated on something different though, Jungeun followed her gaze and realized she had not let go of Jinsoul’s hand this entire time. Quickly she pulled her hand away and fully embraced Jiwoo, looking away from Haseul. Jungeun tried to listen to what Jiwoo was saying as she patted her back. 

“You totally didn’t see it coming right?” Jiwoo said in laughter.

_ “I did not, because I told you, not to throw me a party,” _ Jungeun hissed between her teeth at her overly excited friend.

“Come on Jungeun, don’t be a party pooper, everyone is here for you. Say thank you!” Jungeun put on a forced smile in response.

“Thank you, Jiwoo.” 

Jungeun was annoyed at her friend for yet again not respecting her wishes and pushing her own plan. She did not want Jinsoul to notice though so she quickly recovered herself.

“Are you okay?” Jinsoul asked her, mild concern written on her face.

“Yes I’m fine, don’t worry-” Jungeun dismissed, quickly switching to professional mode.

“Thank you to everyone for coming. I see my family, friends, and colleagues have all come, please let’s get this party started!” Jungeun spoke to the crowd of people signaling them to stop staring at her.

_ “God I need some liquor,” _ Jungeun mumbled to Jinsoul but she was cut off by her parents greeting her.

Her mom hugged her tightly, Jungeun spied over her shoulder to see if Haseul was still looking but she disappeared from where she had just been standing.

The party carried on quickly. The restaurant had provided a very luxurious and delicious buffet. The room was filled with lots of tables where the guests took place in different groups to enjoy their meals. Jungeun was seated with Jinsoul, her parents, her sister Taeyeon, her sister’s wife Tiffany, and her boss Vivi.

Jungeun was surprised to see that her mother and her boss really got along and shared the same passion for baking. They were talking away about different techniques and exchanging recipes. Meanwhile, Jinsoul was telling another one of her hilarious anecdotes, to the rest of her family, making everyone crack up. 

_ “And that’s how I accidentally gave a cat away to the old lady I buy mangoes from on the corner of the street,” _ Jinsoul finished her story, followed by the loud laughter of Jungeun’s dad, sister, and her sister’s wife.

“I don’t get it though, how did you confuse the two cats if one didn’t have a tail?” Jungeun’s sister Taeyeon asked.

“That’s a story for another time,” Jinsoul replied, making everyone laugh again.

How did Jinsoul manage to impress everyone by simply being herself? Jungeun was so happy to have her with her tonight to break the ice. She was also anxious about the fact Jinsoul met her parents on what was only their second date. Thankfully Jinsoul was so cool with it, the situation wasn’t awkward.

“I am gonna get a refill, anyone else?” Jungeun asked, standing up from her seat.

The rest of the table thanked her but declined.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you,” Jinsoul said, standing up as well.

Together they walked off towards the bar and ordered two more drinks.

“Let’s sit here for a bit, my family must be driving you crazy.” Jungeun signaled to Jinsoul taking a sip, of what was her third vodka tonic. Jungeun needed the alcohol running through her veins to survive this night.

“Your folks are actually really nice, your sister and her wife too! They all seem to care about you a lot.” Jinsoul said sweetly.

“Yes- they do care about me, sometimes it can be a little overbearing,” Jungeun rolled her eyes.

“Well, you’re lucky to have them. Don’t shut them out.” 

Jinsoul placed her hand on Jungeun’s and this sudden movement surprised her. For a moment Jungeun forgot she was at a party. Her world was just Jinsoul and all she felt was the electricity sparking between them. She stared into her deep brown eyes with a dreamy look on her face and felt like everything was gonna be okay.

Their evening carried on, Jungeun made her way through the crowd, talking to the different guests at the party. Her friends from college, Heejin, and Gowon had eloped to Las Vegas and gotten married last year. Yerim and Yeojin from Loona the World were working on a piece about animal abuse, which was very interesting. Jiwoo was as always the center of attention, making it known to every guest she was the one who came up with the idea of the party. Hyunjin had gotten all the other Seoul Daily Paper colleagues ridiculously drunk and was filming all of them tearing up with laughter.

Jungeun herself had not laid off the alcohol either. After a few shots with different groups at the party, she decided it was enough, or she could not think straight anymore.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Jungeun chuckled at her earlier thoughts of being afraid Jinsoul would be bored. The Loona The World girls were really interested in her salon and wanted to know everything about her business. She looked over at them deeply immersed in conversation. 

Jungeun’s eye fell on someone who was having less of a good time. Haseul was sitting alone by the bar, stirring in her drink tiredly watching the party live on. Jungeun hesitated, but slowly made her way to the woman through the crowd. 

Haseul looked up surprised seeing Jungeun approach her. 

“ _ Hey Seul- _ ” Jungeun started, but her sentence was cut off by the screeching of a microphone.

_ “Is this thing on?”  _ It echoed through the room. The music was paused and all eyes went to the little stage on the side of the room on which Vivi was standing waving around a microphone.

“ _ It’s on _ ? Okay then! Well, we are all here, because of Jungeun and even though it is your birthday we did not forget you were also promoted. So can I have a loud round of applause for our new chief editor,  _ Kim Jungeun,”  _ The room was bursting with applause, a spotlight circled through the room ending on where Jungeun was standing. 

Jungeun was again overcome by the sudden focus of attention on her. The bright light made it impossible for her to see anything. She looked over at Haseul who was also clapping for her, she had a disappointed look on her face. Jungeun glanced over at her with sorry eyes and walked towards the stage.

Vivi handed her an official document and a gift basket from the whole team. Jungeun graciously accepted it. Her gaze met Jinsoul’s who was putting her thumbs up in return. Jungeun searched the crowd further to find Haseul, but for the second time tonight, she had disappeared from her spot.

The restaurant was closing down, so with that, the party gradually ended. Jungeun thanked everyone once again for coming and said goodbye to her guests as they slowly made an exit. She felt like because this was her party she had to be the last to leave.

Jiwoo was terribly drunk, Jungeun laughed at how badly her friend could handle alcohol. 

“Jiwoo sweetie, we’ll take you home,” Taeyeon said, grabbing ahold of her arm. 

“Where is Haseul?” she asked the drunk girl.

“ _ Haseul? _ Who is  _ Haseul? _ ” Jiwoo slurred in a confused voice. 

Taeyeon shook her head. “I will text her we took you home, you have to get to bed  _ now _ , come on,” Taeyeon dragged her out of the room. Jungeun watched the scene happen in front of her and couldn’t help but giggle.

As everyone slowly left it was just Jungeun, Jinsoul, Vivi and Hyunjin left. They enjoyed their last drink at the bar while the restaurant was closing up. The servers around them were cleaning everything up, Jungeun felt bad and wanted to help, but she was too tired from all the alcohol she had consumed.

“Ladies, get home safely,  _ good night, _ ” Vivi said, she had just wrapped up the billing of the bar and was heading home.

“ _ Good night Vivi, _ thank you for tonight,” Jungeun said, waving her off. It was just her and Jinsoul and Hyunjin now.

“Shall we head out too?” Jinsoul asked. Jungeun nodded in reply. The three women got up and walked towards the exit.

Hyunjin and Jinsoul had been cracking jokes the whole time. Jungeun understood why they got along so well.

“I am just gonna go to the bathroom, will you wait for me?” Jungeun asked, she had been quiet for a while as she felt the alcohol kick in. Jinsoul and Hyunjin gave her a nod and continued cracking jokes.

Jungeune entered the bathroom and saw one of the two stalls was busy, without hesitance she went into the empty one. 

Exiting she found herself eye to eye, with  _ Haseul _ . The one she had been avoiding all night, until the moment their talk was interrupted. 

“ _ Jungeun _ ?” Haseul said surprised.

“Haseul,” Jungeun replied shortly.

The two of them stood next to each other washing their hands in silence. Jungeun thought Haseul was just gonna dry her hands and leave the bathroom, but she surprised Jungeun.

“She’s very beautiful,” Haseul said softly but loud enough for Jungeun to hear it.

“What?” Jungeun replied confused, partly because of the question and also because she was a drunk wreck.

“Your date, the tall brunette, she’s pretty,” Haseul turned off the water of the tap and pulled out paper towels to dry her hands. 

“Oh! Yeah, she is,” Jungeun said, unsure of how to respond.

‘Why did you bring her to your dinner?” Haseul asked her, hesitating.

“Well I don’t like social events, you know that,” Jungeun laughed at the question.

Haseul nodded. “It wasn’t because-”.

Jungeun’s smile instantly dropped. She turned the tap off and looked up at the other woman.

“It wasn’t because what?” She asked, facing Haseul.

Haseul was flustered. “I mean, well we-” she stuttered.

“ _ We? _ Do you think I brought Jinsoul here to make you  _ jealous? _ I didn’t even know you were coming!” Jungeun exclaimed, she could not believe what Haseul was implying.

“No Jungeun please listen-” Haseul tried.

“I have heard quite enough from you-” Jungeun halted as the bathroom light shining right into her eyes and reached for her forehead, those martinis were starting to make her dizzy.

Jungeun was not able to think clearly as nausea crept up on her. She could hear Haseul ask if she was okay.

“I’m fine- Go home to Jiwoo,” Jungeun mumbled, she grabbed her purse and rushed out the bathroom. She heard Haseul calling for her but she ignored her.

Outside the restaurant, she met Hyunjin who was still chatting with her date Jinsoul holding onto her coat which Jungeun took from her.

“Let’s get out of here, I wanna go home,” Jungeun said to Jinsoul, feeling sick.

_ “See you when you’re sober KJ!” _

Hyunjin waved goodbye to her and Jinsoul as they drove off in an Uber to Jungeun’s home. 

The car ride home was quiet. Jungeun was resting on Jinsoul’s shoulder trying to feel better. Jinsoul gave her water to wash down the alcohol.

After a while, they drove into Jungeun’s street. Jinsoul insisted on coming up with her to make sure she reached her apartment safely. 

Once inside her apartment, Jinsoul made her a cup of tea and sat Jungeun down on the couch with a blanket. 

“You have been the best date tonight,” Jungeun mumbled

“Well, you have been great too,” Jinsoul told her.

“No- I mean  _ really _ , you are the best date in the world,” Jungeun continued to mumble.

“ _ Okay _ , calm down there, tiger. Drink your tea,” Jinsoul laughed, she sat down next to Jungeun on the couch.

Jungeun ignored the tea and slid closer to Jinsoul, on the couch they were both seated on. Moving close enough their legs were touching. Jungeun could feel the warmth of the other woman’s leg through the fabric of her trousers. She sat herself up straight and her shoulder brushed against Jinsoul’s bare skin. Jungeun placed her hand on the brunette’s exposed knee. Slowly she turned her head to meet those deep brown eyes, she had gotten lost in earlier tonight. Jinsoul’s warm gaze intensified the electricity growing inside of her. 

Casually Jungeun’s hand traveled up from her date’s knee it had been resting on. Brushing over the side of her body, briefly making contact with Jinsoul’s chest, never breaking eye contact. Jungeun’s hand finally met Jinsoul’s chin, gently she lifted the brunette’s chin, pulling her closer. Their faces only centimeters apart, Jungeun could feel Jinsoul’s warm breath on her face, sending shivers down her spine. 

Jungeun closed her eyes and calmly tilted her head leaning into the kiss. Jinsoul sealed the gap between them, their lips brushing against each other softly. She opened her mouth gradually, allowing her tongue to enter. Their lips finally connected and Jungeun sighed into the kiss as her hand began sliding up into Jinsoul’s hair pulling her closer. Jinsoul gasped at the movement and sucked on Jungeun’s bottom lip with force. 

She tasted sweet like the rosé wine she had been drinking. The kiss intensified as Jungeun put in more tongue. Their breaths grew louder, Jungeun could feel the other woman’s hands pulling at the fabric of her suit. As they got lost in each other, Jungeun gasped for air.

_ “You’re so hot, _ ” Jungeun whispered between breaths.

_ “And you’re so drunk, Kim Jungeun,” _ Jinsoul said, catching her breath while pulling away from her gradually.

“ _ Let’s continue this another time _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone expected this? I always love to hear your thoughts so leave a comment/kudos or pop by my curiouscat thank you so much for reading! will be back next week with a new chapter :)


	5. One Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. the 5th chapter is here. I was really in doubt to change the archive warnings for this chapter or not. but bc this isn't really a fic like that so I decided against it. please be warned that this chapter contains more m rated adult content than the previous ones. enjoy!

It was the combination of a stinging headache and the light creeping through the curtains that awoke Jungeun that morning. Deranged she tossed around in her bed, trying to make sense of where she was. 

Slowly she tried to open her eyes. The sunlight was too blinding, making her rollover. As she turned, she felt the warm glimmers of the sun on her bareback. It was only then Jungeun realized she was,  _ naked _ . 

This conclusion was enough for her to open up her eyes properly. Rubbing her eyelids she could feel nausea coming up. An unwell feeling snuck up on her, so she gently sat herself up straight in her bed.

As she turned herself over in bed still deranged, her heart dropped at a sudden discovery. Jungeun was not alone in bed. As she was greeted with the back of another naked woman. Dark brown locks of hair covering her back. Jungeun gasped at the sight of the brunette in her bed. 

_ She had slept with Jinsoul?  _ Jungeun tried so hard to recollect memories of the night before. She remembered kissing Jinsoul and then she blacked out because she was too tired and drunk. How could that have led them here? They were doing so well, Jungeun shook her head for ruining their build-up and jumping into bed with her, on what was only their second date. They didn’t know each other well enough yet, this was gonna be awkward.

Hesitantly Jungeun placed her hand on Jinsoul’s shoulder to wake her. If they were gonna live through this uncomfortable moment, they might as well get it over with.

“ _ Jinsoul, wake up _ ,” Jungeun said, shaking her shoulder.

She got a moan in return and the brunette turned herself over in response.

Jungeun screamed in horror as the other woman revealed her face, hiding under the covers. She had expected to be greeted with Jinsoul’s warm smile. Jinsoul’s sweet eyes, to lighten her up and tell her it was okay. She had expected that it was the woman she was dating to be laying next to her. 

Brown strains of hair falling from the other woman’s profile revealed the face of someone Jungeun had been evading for far too long now.

“ _ Haseul? What are you doing here? _ ” Jungeun cried out, at the discovery of her best friend’s fiancé curled up naked in her bed.

Her sudden outburst awoke Haseul from the dream she was in. She hastily jumped up from the position she was lying in, facing Jungeun. Her eyes grew big at the sight of a naked Jungeun trying to hide her body underneath the bedsheets. Realizing she too was in the nude, Haseul quickly grabbed ahold of the duvet covers she was lying under to cover her body.

The two made eye contact and just let out a joined scream not believing the situation they had found themselves in.

“ _ Jungeun _ ?  _ What is going on? _ ” Haseul yelled back confused.

“ _ I don’t know! Why are we naked? _ ” 

For a moment they just sat there mortified at the situation they were in. Panic arose in Jungeun thinking about how she had betrayed her best friend, sleeping with her soon-to-be wife. She tried to recall events from last night that led them to this situation. Her burning headache prevented her from thinking straight.

Haseul sat down with her hands in her hair. She was going to get married in a few weeks. How could she be this reckless, it was nothing like her. 

“I have to tell Jiwoo,” Haseul finally said.

“ _ No! _ Absolutely not. She can never know this happened,” Jungeun interjected.

“What do you expect, Jungeun? That I just lie to her all my life? We are going to be married, I can’t start our marriage on a ground of lies.” 

Haseul let out a frustrated cry. Beating herself up for landing in this situation. Jungeun wanted to enlighten the mood, but her thoughts were interrupted by an incoming phone call.

Both women looked around to see where the noise was coming from. The ringing phone turned out to be Jungeun’s. She reached over from her bed, to grab hold of the device on her nightstand. The caller ID showed Jiwoo’s name lightened up.

“ _ Great _ . It’s Jiwoo,” Jungeun sighed, her hands shaking knowing she had been caught by her best friend.

“Well, pick up,” Haseul insisted.

Jungeun did as she said and answered the phone call with trembling fingers. Ready for a rant from the girl she grew up with like she had heard many times before. She was prepared for Jiwoo to run her into the ground, with her quick word fix. Jiwoo was really good at making other people feel bad for their faults, yet she never held up a mirror and admitted her own wrongdoings. This is something that Jungeun had accepted all her life, she could handle one more rant.

“Hey Jiwoo,” Jungeun said trying her best to sound normal.

“ _ Jungeun! _ So happy I could reach you this early. I was running errands before the bridal dress fitting and these shops really don’t know what they are doing these days. The bridesmaid’s dresses all came out in the wrong proportions. I am gonna need you to come over for a fitting so they can take them in.” Jiwoo ranted.

Jungeun sighed in relief, at the intention of her call. She continued to listen to Jiwoo tirade, about the bad service at the bridal store.

“Oh and Haseul the sweet soon-to-be-wife she is. After driving me home last night, she left a box of chocolates on the kitchen table. Let me sleep in while heading out for her own errands this morning.” Jiwoo continued.

Jungeun felt guilt creep up on her, realizing Jiwoo had been so drunk yesterday, she mistook her sister Taeyeon for Haseul. The chocolates had been Taeyeon’s thank you gift for Jiwoo for organizing the party. Jiwoo must have forgotten.

_ ‘To be fair they both are really short,’ _ Jungeun thought to herself, continuing to listen to Jiwoo talk.

“So yeah how soon can you be here? I know you’re a morning person, but I don’t want to bother you on a Saturday.” Jiwoo said half begging.

“Oh Nah- it’s no problem. I can be there- in 30 minutes.” Jungeun answered trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Thank you Jungie, I can always count on you. See you in 30!”

Jungeun hung up the phone and turned over to Haseul, who had been anxiously waiting to hear what Jiwoo was saying on the other side of the line. 

“Okay, I am going to meet Jiwoo in 30 minutes at the bridal shop. She thinks you left early this morning, so go home take a shower and run the errands you were supposed to do.” Jungeun said.

“She doesn’t know- I am here?” Haseul asked hesitantly.

“No, she thinks you drove her home last night instead of my sister Taeyeon and left her the chocolates she got Jiwoo to thank her for the party yesterday. I suggest you keep it that way and don’t tell her what happened.”

Jungeun stood up from the bed with the sheets wrapped around her and opened the doors to her wardrobe.

“Jungeun, what happened here between us? This can’t have been a coincidence?” Haseul said, also getting out of the bed.

“I don’t know Haseul, I was drunk, all I know is that it was a mistake and it won’t happen again,” Jungeun said, turning away avoiding eye contact with Haseul.

“What if- If it wasn’t a mistake? What if-”

“ _ If what, Haseul? _ ” Jungeun snapped, turning around to face her.

“You are getting married! To my best friend may I remind you. You and I missed our shot in college. Whatever that was it’s not here anymore. Maybe yesterday we thought we were still in college getting drunk together like we used to do and we got a bit lost in the process- But...  _ we are not in college anymore Seulie. _ We are adults with jobs and a life and you have a fiancé. Go be with your fiancé Haseul.” 

Jungeun saw the look of sadness on Haseul’s face. She hated seeing her like this and hated even more that she was the one that caused this. 

“You’re right. This was a mistake. It was a mistake for me to think you still cared about me after all this time.” Haseul said, the hurt in her voice clearly visible.

Jungeun saw the hurt look on her face speaking those words. She wanted to say something, but she was too taken aback by what Haseul had just said. Instead, she just stared back frozen unsure how to react.

“Well do you? Care about me?” Haseul asked straight forward.

Jungeun stared at her nailed to the ground unsure how to answer her.

“I- Uh…” Jungeun let out awkwardly.

“ _ Wow _ , that’s it huh? I am not even worth your rejection.” 

Haseul had enough of this tense situation and wanted to get out of here. She gathered her clothes scattered over the floor and exited the room to enter the bathroom. Jungeun watched her do so still remaining silent throughout it all.

It didn’t take long until Haseul was dressed. She came back into the bedroom to toss the blanket she had covered her body in back on the bed. Not glancing an eye at Jungeun she immediately exited, heading for the front door. Jungeun was caught off guard at the motion and went after her.

“ _ Haseul wait! _ You’re just gonna leave?” Jungeun called out after her.

Haseul gathered her coat and purse from Jungeun’s couch and turned around to face the other woman.

“Wait for what, Jungeun? You are the one that told me to go.” Haseul said.

“I know, but I thought-”

“Well stop thinking about it. Look, you were right. This was a mistake. Let’s just pretend it never happened and move on with our lives.” Haseul let out frustrated.

Jungeun was still naked wrapped in her sheets. She looked at Haseul, someone she once knew so well. Haseul had never snapped at her before, Jungeun felt so small all of a sudden.

Haseul noticed how her words had come out seeing Jungeun’s body language change.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean it like that-” Haseul said softly.

“It’s fine. Just go.” Jungeun said shortly.

“Are you sure? I-”

“ _ Go! _ ” 

Jungeun motioned for Haseul to leave.

“Go be with your wife.”

Haseul spared one last look at Jungeun and opened the door and left. 

Jungeun stared at the closed door regretting every decision she ever made in life leading her to this day. Still hulled in her sheets she shuffled back to her bedroom. She fell down on her bed flat letting out a growl. 

The sound of her phone buzzing got her out of her trans. Jungeun sighed, lifting up her arm to the nightstand reaching for her phone. Expecting it to be Jiwoo sending her pics of her bridesmaid’s dresses and complaining more about the terrible service she unlocked her phone. 

To Jungeun’s surprise it wasn’t a bridezilla rant from Jiwoo, but a good morning text from Jinsoul. A wave of embarrassment washed over Jungeun, she had completely forgotten about Jinsoul this whole time.

_ [ 09:37 AM - Jinsoul: Good morning Jungeun! :D I hope you slept well and your hangover is not too bad ;) ] _

_ [ 09:38 AM - Jinsoul: Oh and btw I had a lot of fun last night. Hope we can do it again sometime X_X ] _

Jungeun stared at her screen for a while, unsure how to answer Jinsoul. She eventually gathered herself and started typing.

_ [ 09:40 AM - Jungeun: Hi Jinsoul! Headache is a b*tch... but some water and aspirin will do. I had fun as well… let’s go out again soon, call me Xx ]  _

With that Jungeun tossed her phone on her bed and rushed to get ready for her appointment with Jiwoo. She was already late and if it was one thing her friend didn’t like it was waiting.

_ [ 30 Minutes later at the bridal store ] _

“ _ Jungeun! _ There you are what took you so long?” Jiwoo hissed, not wanting to raise her voice in a shop.

Jungeun was wearing sunglasses, hiding the terrible state she was in. She had managed to get herself decent enough before coming here. Which took her an extra 10 minutes.

“I’m sorry, I underestimated my  _ hangover _ ,” Jungeun said whispering the last word.

“Well, now that you’re here we can get you to do the fitting. Come on, the store employee is waiting for us,” Jiwoo yanked Jungeun by her arm.

Five minutes later Jungeun was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a way too tight way too pink bridesmaids dress. She shuffled in it uncomfortably, Jungeun  _ hated _ dresses. Out of all the things Jiwoo had to make her wear, it had to be the pinkest and tight dress as well. The store employee was taking measurements and poking pins in certain areas to take in the parts Jiwoo didn’t like.

“Stand still Jungeun,” Jiwoo would occasionally tell her making Jungeun groan.

“So tell me more about this Jinsoul you’re seeing,” Jiwoo said to enlighten the mood.

“Oh you know-” Jungeun started not sure what to say.

“Come on Jungie, spill the beans.”

Jungeun sighed. She had not stopped thinking about Haseul this entire time. She felt like she was lying to her friend by not telling her, but she couldn’t break Jiwoo’s heart. 

Jungeun could still not fully recall what had happened. Flashes from last night shot through her mind. The sound of Haseul’s laugh, them talking and cracking jokes. Jungeun suppressed the upcoming memories and focused back on Jiwoo.

“Jinsoul is great, I really like her. She’s sweet, funny, caring. Overall, just perfect,” Jungeun said.

“ _ Wow, _ sounds like a catch. I’m happy for you!” Jiwoo cheered.

“So, have you guys...  _ you know- _ Done the deed yet?” 

Jungeun was shocked by the sudden question. Images of Haseul’s lips against her skin flushed through her mind. She desperately tried to block the thoughts.

“No!  _ Yes? _ I mean- yeah, we have,” Jungeun let out sounding very unsure.

“Are you serious? I was just messing with you,” Jiwoo could not contain her laughter.

“When did it happen? Oh my god, it happened last night, didn’t it? Prude Jungeun finally opening up and revealing her wild side,” Jiwoo started cheering again.

Jungeun felt a rock of shame and embarrassment, in the pit of her stomach. She was straight-up lying to her best friend, but she had no choice.

“Yes- You’re right,” Jungeun said shortly.

“Tell me everything! Was it at your place? Top or bottom? Did she stay the night? Giver or taker? Does she have tattoos in weird places?” Jiwoo rambled.

Jungeun was overwhelmed with the sea of questions but decided to just play along.

“It was at my place. Top. Definitely a giver. She did stay the night, that’s why it took me a while to get here… And tattoos  _ uh _ \- She has a butterfly on her thigh.” Jungeun lied.

Jiwoo laughed at the overflow of information. She knew it made her friend uncomfortable.

“Well good for you Kim Jungeun. Was about time you got laid.” 

_ You have no idea, _ Jungeun thought.

After finishing up at the bridal store, Jiwoo dragged Jungeun along to some other shops. Jiwoo invited Jungeun for lunch with her and Haseul. Jungeun made up an excuse, she was meeting her sister Taeyeon. Haseul was the last person she wanted to face right now.

Exhausted from walking, carrying Jiwoo’s bags, and the still stinging headache Jungeun arrived home. Greeted by a meowing Eclipse, who she had forgotten to feed. After feeding her, she returned to bed to get some well-deserved rest.

Jungeun fell down onto her bed hugging the sheets and closed her tired eyes. What had happened last night that she couldn’t remember? How did she end up in bed with Haseul, when she had just kissed Jinsoul? Jungeun drifted off with these questions on her mind.

_ ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_ [Last night] _

Jungeun touched her lips with her fingertips. The sensation of the kiss she had shared with Jinsoul, still lingering on them. She looked in the distance dreamily, making sense of what had happened. Knocking on the door shook her out of her thoughts.  _ Did Jinsoul forget something? _

Jungeun was surprised when she opened the door, to find a different brunette standing on her doorstep. 

“ _ Haseul? _ I’m sorry I didn’t expect it to be you,” Jungeun said confused.

“ _ Hi, Jungeun. _ I know, I saw your date exit the building just now,” Haseul said.

Her smile was warm and brought out a familiar feeling of security in Jungeun. She had already forgotten they had just had an argument barely an hour ago.

“What are you doing here at this hour?”

“Oh right! You dropped this, I tried to call you back, but you were running off so fast I couldn’t catch up,” Haseul handed her, her wallet. It must have dropped out of her purse when she was trying to escape from the other woman.

Jungeun was ashamed thinking about what had happened between them, now that she had sobered up a bit.

“Thank you. I am really sorry for behaving like that earlier. Please let me make it up to you, come in,” Jungeun opened her door further to let Haseul in.

Haseul got comfortable on the couch while Jungeun disappeared into the kitchen. She quickly returned with a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and two whiskey glasses.

“Lippie, I think you have had  _ quite _ enough alcohol for the night,” Haseul chuckled at the sight of the bottle of hard liquor.

“Come on, one glass. Like old times,” Jungeun said, pleading.

Haseul gave her an unsure look, questioning if this was the smartest decision. 

_ “Please Seulie.” _

Haseul laughed at the sight of the pouting lip Jungeun was making to bribe her. 

“Alright, fine.  _ One glass, _ like old times, but only one glass,”

It didn’t take the old college friends long to finish their first glasses. After 2 refills they had already lost count. Time seemed nonexistent, as they talked away about the passion that connected them, their love for journalism. 

Jungeun made jokes about all the interns, who she was in charge of as chief editor. The poor kids feared Vivi and all came to Jungeun for a rescue. Jungeun imitated their puppy eyes making both women crack up in laughter.

Haseul told her all about Yerim and Yeojin, the young duo always creating trouble on the work floor. She had to correct their writing constantly because they would use inappropriate slang making their pieces unprofessional. 

The evening went on like that, the conversation flowing so comfortably. Talking away not having attention for anyone, but each other. The two old friends felt how the energy between them had not changed after all this time.

Jungeun’s head was resting on Haseul’s lap. Haseul stroked her hair as she was telling her a story about their days in college, Jungeun listened quietly. This is the position where they always naturally ended up in when hanging out back in the day. 

“Seulie?” Jungeun said after Haseul had finished her story.

“Yes, Lip?” 

“It feels just like we’re in college, doesn’t it?” Jungeun chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess it kinda does,” Haseul said with a smile.

Jungeun got up from her current position and turned her frame looking Haseul in the eyes.

“Did you love me? In college- I mean,” Jungeun asked, changing the mood of the evening.

Haseul’s eyes were glimmering in the night light. Her hair messily brushed to the side of her face, revealing her perfect bone structure. Her make-up was a bit smudged, with her lipstick being obviously smeared. After all, they had just come from a party. Jungeun observed her beauty, picking up on every flaw. A flaw on someone as beautiful as Haseul only made her look even more stunning. She was perfect in every way.

Haseul was silent for a moment, taking in what Jungeun had just asked her.

They were facing each other on the couch, their legs touching. Jungeun reached forward gradually tucking a lost strain of hair behind Haseul’s ear. Haseul flinched at the sudden movement of the other woman. Jungeun’s hand gently maneuvered down to Haseul’s shoulder, stroking it softly making her relax again.

“ _ Well?  _ Did you- love me?” Jungeun asked softly.

She slid even closer to Haseul than she already was. Their legs overlapping each other. Jungeun was practically sitting in Haseul’s lap with the change of movement.

Haseul sighed. Once again getting sucked into the pools of Jungeun’s eyes. She so easily got lost in them. They were filled with mystery and adventure. This was what always made Jungeun radiate the energy, Haseul was so captivated by. Haseul could feel a longing inside of her she had pushed down long ago grow. A sizzling fire burning in the pit of her stomach had been enlightened. Haseul could not help herself with these overwhelming feelings.

“We’re not in college anymore,  _ Lip _ ,” Haseul finally said.

Jungeun nodded her head. Without saying a word she moved her hand from Haseul’s shoulder. She impulsively placed her thumb on the corner of Haseul’s lip, wiping away the smudged lipstick. Gently stroking her skin with the gesture.

Overflowed with emotions Haseul felt the heat rise to her face. She melted under Jungeun’s touch but tried hard not to show her burning desire in her facial expressions. Though, her eyes told a different story. Haseul felt her heart race and her breaths growing louder.

“What if-  _ We pretend we still were, _ ” Jungeun whispered.

She brought her face closer to Haseul’s, their noses nearly touching. Haseul smelled so nice, her shampoo must have had all the best-scented flowers in it. Jungeun still had her thumb placed in the corner of Haseul’s mouth. Slowly she brushed against Haseul’s soft skin, over her bottom lip, to her perfectly pointy chin in a sleek motion. 

Haseul let out a soft whimper at Jungeun’s touch. She had not felt this way in a long time,  _ maybe forever. _ Her skin was burning with sensation, butterflies were raging through her body. Her attraction to the woman across from her brought out an unfamiliar craving inside.

Haseul motioned forward and placed her hands on both sides of Jungeun’s face. Her fingertips softly stroked against her skin until her hands were fully clamped on Jungeun’s cheekbones. Jungeun was taken aback, catching her breath at Haseul making a sudden move. Their lips were only centimeters apart, the tips of their noses brushed against each other softly. Holding her breath mesmerized, she stared into Haseul’s pretty eyes.

_ “Let’s not think of anything,” _ Haseul said softly.

That was enough for Jungeun to lean in, tilting her head to the left. As she did she shut her eyes feeling the warmth of Haseul’s breath on her mouth. With that she locked their lips. They started off slowly, raging nerves through their bodies. Once they got over the shock they relaxed and the mood between them changed. 

Jungeun could feel Haseul sigh into the kiss as their lips collided and moved in a slow-motion. Jungeun tasted the sweetness of Haseul’s lipgloss and the bitter Jack Daniel’s aftertaste. She could feel Haseul’s hands grip onto her face, pulling her closer eagerly. She motioned her own hands to the back of Haseul’s head, gripping onto her brunette locks of hair.

As they tried to deepen the kiss Jungeun tilted her head to the right. Their noses bumped clumsily interrupting their kiss. Jungeun was startled, her eyes flinging open staring into Haseul’s with a stunned expression. Had she just ruined their moment with her drunk action?

Haseul had an equally shocked look for a split second, but then her expression changed. Haseul pushed Jungeun off her, onto the couch making her fall down on her back. Haseul wasted no time crawling on to Jungeun. Now  _ she _ was the one on top. 

Continuing where they left off, Haseul reconnected her lips with Jungeun’s. Her fingernails dug into Jungeun’s shoulders as their breaths grew louder. Jungeun felt Haseul’s tongue brush against hers with force. Her hands hugging Haseul’s back rode up the back of Haseul’s dress unzipping it in a single motion. 

Haseul could feel what Jungeun’s hands were doing and pulled away abruptly. Jungeun again staring at Haseul, her eyes big filled with fear. She had once again messed up. Haseul removed herself from her position on the couch and stood up. Jungeun’s stomach filled with regret as she watched Haseul remove herself from her position on top of her. She got up into a sitting position on the couch, never breaking eye contact with Haseul. Was she  _ really _ about to be blown off by two women in  _ one _ night? Haseul looked down at Jungeun with a smile.

_ “Haseul I-,” _ but Jungeun stopped herself. 

Haseul had unzipped her blue satin gala dress even further, sliding it down her body. The soft fabric falling to the ground. Leaving Haseul in nothing, but her matching black undergarments. Jungeun was stunned by the sight of Haseul’s body. She had never seen her like this Only in her dreams. She was even more beautiful than Jungeun ever imagined. Taking it all in as she looked her up and down  _ which didn’t go unnoticed. _ Haseul was really standing in front of her in only her bra and panties. Jungeun did not know how to act.

_ “You-,” _ Jungeun tried again but she was interrupted by Haseul climbing back onto the couch.

Haseul had spread her legs on each side of Jungeun’s body. Making her sit on Jungeun’s lap resting on her thighs. Haseul grabbed ahold of the collar of Jungeun’s jacket eagerly. Jungeun did not recognize this sudden look of hunger in Haseul’s eyes.

_ “Stop talking,” _ Haseul whispered against Jungeun’s lips.

That was enough to shut Jungeun up. Their lips locked again into an even more passionate kiss. Jungeun felt blood rushing through her veins as Haseul bit down on her lip. She deepened their kiss brushing her tongue over Haseul’s bottom lip, to which Haseul responded lustfully, entering her tongue. 

Jungeun yanked at her jacket trying to get it off, feeling suffocated in the number of clothes she was wearing. Haseul did not think twice to help her remove it, tossing the piece of clothing aside.

Haseul tore open Jungeun’s white blouse, of which the see-through fabric was way too inviting. Buttons springing from the sensitive material at the sudden thirst-filled action. Haseul greedily placed her mouth on Jungeun’s exposed neck. Jungeun let out a moan feeling Haseul teeth sink into her skin.

_ “Let’s continue this in my bedroom,-” _ Jungeun whimpered feeling the heat rise.

Removing the rest of Jungeun’s clothes, as they escaped into the safety of the white sheets of Jungeun’s bed. 

Haseul’s body flowed so well with Jungeun’s. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. She knew where to touch her and how to make her feel good, in ways she had not experienced before. It brought out a new feeling in her, she had not felt in a long time, maybe ever. 

Jungeun felt complete with Haseul like she had never felt ever. With every touch, she felt loved, with every kiss she saw stars. Letting out screams and moans, feeling out of this world.

Jungeun did not know if it was the alcohol talking, or if Haseul rocked her world like nobody else ever did before. Right now she did not want to think about anything or anyone. The only thing that existed was her with Haseul. 

Tonight was what should’ve happened 5 years ago. Jungeun and Haseul finally connected the dots, they couldn’t on paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter i was excited to share this one with you. please let me know your thoughts on it. I'll be back next week with a new chapter. thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it all the way to the end thank you! i get very insecure about my writing bc english isn't my first language and this is my first fic. i hope you enjoyed it if you did please let me know in the comments you can also send me questions or via my curiouscat lunasalphabet, hope to see you next time!


End file.
